Middle Road
by KippieDee
Summary: A human rouge is wanted for ransom. A small Horde hunting party happily undertake the job of kidnapping the ill tempered human. Fate brings rogue and the bounty hunters into circumstances that make their rivalry seem insignificant and petty.
1. The Rogue

**Middle Road**

_A human rouge is wanted for ransom. A blood elf hunter, his two troll friends and a warlock orc happily undertake the job of kidnapping the ill tempered human. Fate brings rogue and the bounty hunters into circumstances that make their rivalry seem insignificant and petty._

_All rights to blizz._

**Chapter One: The Rogue**

You'd be amazed by how hungry you can still get with the smell of rotting flesh ever present in your nostrils. Of course, after you've been locked away by the only family you have left, betrayed beyond meaning and befriended your country's sworn enemies, little would surprise you. I've been locked in this four walled, windowless room for three days now, and I'm not alone. The listless eyes of a dead orc have been boring into me for hours. I call him Frankie. The orc was alive yesterday, but he didn't pass some Death Knight initiation process so he got killed and dumped in here with me. Poor Frankie.

I'm next, after they kill me of course. The Lich King seems quite exited about it, says I have potential._ Ooo lucky me. _

Rolin's face keeps flickering in and out of my thoughts. He's going to blame himself. I shook my head and moaned. It's not his fault, this was my decision. I'm the one the Lich King wants, why should we all pay for my mistakes? Why should Rolin pay because I fell in love with him? No. My friends are better off without me.

Frankie is starting to ooze. I'm still so hungry I could seriously eat a tauren right now. The flies are particularly persistent despite the freakishly unnatural cold, and I feel stiff all over. I don't want to become a Death Knight, I can't think of anything worse than having my body used for pure evil after I'm gone. I wish Frankie were still alive enough to tell me what he did wrong, so I could flunk on purpose. I think some of my wounds are getting infected, the itching is becoming unbearable. My voice is raw from screaming, no one ever comes... except for who ever dumped Frankie in here.

You might be wondering how a perfectly normal, human dork like me got herself in this situation. Well... that's a long story.

xXx

I stood on the ship deck, inhaling the heavy saltwater air. I was surrounded by warriors, and druids, hunters and mages, races and classes of all kinds. We only had one thing in common, we were members of the Alliance, and we were battling for an ancient island against the Horde.

War was nothing new to me; I had seen enough bloodstained battle grounds to be satisfied for a lifetime. But there was always another valuable spot of land, another goldmine or relic that the Alliance and Horde went head to head over.

I personally had no interest in tactical advantage or land, I often signed up for the mere feeling of purpose. I wanted to belong somewhere.

My name is Adelle, it means 'Followed by the Stars' in Elvin folklore... or something like that. I've had an irregular childhood, not bad really... just different. I never knew my father, and my mother died when I was ten. She was a rogue, and I respect and admire her more than I can express. After she died, a paladin who worked with my father adopted me and had me trained as a paladin, hoping I might follow in the footsteps of my elusive father.

The paladins raised me in their faith, which I took to quickly. However, paladin combat was a whole different story. I was awkward, quiet and shy. I had a hard  
time charging and performing seals, not to mention plate. It was very heavy and, yes, it _does_ pinch. Then on my fifteenth birthday, I stealthed.

Stealth is a state in which the rogue turns semi invisible, nearly undetectable. The catch is you have to move slowly to maintain your cover, also if you happen upon someone with keen enough observation to detect you, you become visible again. To the experienced rogue stealth become second nature, like breathing.

It came so naturally to me, as did my preference to daggers rather than maces, and my tendency to come at my target from behind. Everything I did relied on the element of surprise. I was happy to have inherited my mother's abilities. My instructor observed my rogue oddities and gave me into the custody of a rogue trainer. Unfortunately rogues and paladins function on veeery different belief systems, thus SI:7 didn't want anything to do with me. We needed someone more off the grid.

Enter Kyatt, a bitter night elf rogue with little patience for failure... or humans for that matter. That must have been one of the more miserable periods of my life, the drills were endless. But in three years time I was transformed into a deadly assassin, flying by my peers in skill. It was a hard time, but I am a better rogue for it. But my soul will always be a paladins soul, I walk with the Holy Spirit guiding and comforting me every day.

The one good thing in my life during that period was Kyatt's daughter Kira, my best friend. She always had an amazing compassion for life! One day she tamed a wild bear and brought him home, that was when Kyatt decided to enroll her under hunter training.

Kira was standing by me then, on the battle ship, awaiting our impending doom or victory. Her pale bluish skin was offset by the purple sky, her long ears laid flat against her head, and her iridescent eyes glowed with excitement. Kira's sympathetic compassion for life did not extend to the Horde; she loved a good brawl just as much as the next girl. Kira glanced down at me, her electric blue hair fluttering loosely in the sea air. As tall as I was for a human I still looked short and dumpy next to the elegance of the night elves.

"I call shotgun on the demo, wanna ride with me?" She asked, nearly bouncing right off the deck with enthusiasm.

I glanced at her long ranged bow, then down at my sheathed daggers, "I need to closer than that, I can't do any damage that far off the ground."

Her wild brows furrowed, "Cant you just do some of you paladin-err-casty things? I don't like you crawling around, half immobile with a bunch of bloodthirsty Horde frolicking about."

I smirked. One thing about Kira, you had to appreciate her way with words. "First off, you know my skills as a paladin only extend to healing. Second my 'half immobile crawling' makes me near invisible. Thirdly, I'm an assassin- I need to be in throat slitting range dammit!"

Kira bowed her head and pressed her pale lips together tightly, I worried for a second that I had hurt her feelings. She grinned. Rats.

"Why don't you just come along and be my personal healer then?" She asked, clearly pleased with herself.

I growled and began to rummage in my backpack. Happily, I located a wad of bandages and a few healing potions and clumsily shoved them at her. "You're a big girl," I muttered. I know it was selfish of me, but I hated the demolition tanks. They reeked of gas and blew toxic fumes in my face, I preferred to keep my own two feet planted firmly on the ground where they belonged. I wished I could talk Kira out of riding the mechanical monster, but I could count myself lucky if I got out of it and time was running out.

"If I see any of you idiots hit the green gates I'll slaughter you myself!" Bellowed the commander, "Take down blue first and follow me only! I don't need any morons getting lost!"

Speak of the devil.

I saw the beach of the Ancients coming into view. The thick fog pulled back like grey-purple curtains, and the yellow sunlight glinted against the Horde's armored bodies. They roared loudly and shook their weapons in the air. I smirked, all this over some rusty old relic that would probably end up in the living room of some General. I sighed at the ridiculousness of it all and unsheathed my daggers.

Kira pressed her fingers between her lips and let out a sharp whistle. Presently, a large russet colored bear lumbered out of under the deck. On all fours the animal came to my shoulders, and when he stood... he towered over Kira herself.

"Come to me Hamlett", she cooed softly. The ferocious animal was at her side in seconds, looking at her with pure adoration.

I liberally sloshed poison on my daggers, "See you out there." I said, "Don't do anything stupid," I added with mock scolding. Kira laughed and waved her bow at me as she gracefully leapt from the boat and landed on the dock below.

About an hour later I found myself ridiculously far behind and limping, I couldn't even see my unit anymore. The battle overall was not going well, we were losing to say the least. I was covered in cuts and soot, and my tangled hair was billowing around me wildly, obscuring my line of vision. I tried to push it out of my face, but stopped when I felt warm, sticky fluid on my forehead. At that point I wasn't sure if it was my hands or my head that was bleeding, but I didn't care... all I cared about was putting one foot in front of the other. The pain was getting to be an issue though, so I grabbed my last healing potion out of my backpack.

"You'd better not got waste," I muttered as if the bottle could hear me. I popped the cork, pressed the cool glass to my lips and let the bitter dose pool under my tongue. I clenched my jaw to keep myself from hurling the stuff into the sand. I don't care who you are, you never-NEVER- get used to the taste of dirt and oil.

I sputtered and gagged for a minute. Then I gathered my strength and rounded a clump of palm trees, just to stop dead in my tracks. Only a few feet in front of me sat a blood elf hunter-THE hunter by the way that had inflicted me with most of my current injuries. I crouched back onto my heels and slipped into stealth.

He sat in the sand, his clenched fist buried in the black fur of a saber's corpse. I slowly realized the saber was the animal I had seen at his side earlier. His pet.

The hunter and the pet is an extremely close relationship. You rely on each other, and put the others life before your own. There are few humanoids who have been lucky enough to have a friendship as trusting and undying as the hunter and his pet.

I myself, had not killed the animal, but I knew someone from my fraction had. I was in no condition to fight him, my healing potion had just barely started to hit. I knew I had to find a way around the mourning hunter, although the surrounding vegetation was going to make it difficult. I hoped he was absorbed deeply enough in his grief not to notice me, I had to get back to my fraction.

I slowly straightened my posture, gritting my teeth against the pain. I carefully began tip toeing through the foliage, making the widest circle around him I could manage. I had to hand it to myself, maybe my elvish upbringing and rogue training had finally kicked in. I fancied myself to be incredibly graceful, with a cat like stealth-

*SNAP*

You totally saw that coming, didn't you? That always freaking happens! Stupid damn twigs! Someone should take ALL the twigs in the whole world and mash them into pudd-I'm getting off track here, my deepest apologies.

Anyhoo, I suppose my self appointed praise became my undoing. The hunter's bright green eyes flashed open, his entire being went rigid. Before I could react, he threw a flare into the vegetation, exposing me. We stared at each other for three counts. He was very... well pretty for a guy I guess. Although blood elves have a reputation for being extremely good looking, I hadn't paid their looks any attention until now. His glowing eyes were framed by black eyelashes and dark eyebrows (his eyebrows weren't as long as most blood elves) his hair was sandy blond and kind of messy. He had about two days stubble growing with a strong jaw and a fairly muscular build. At the time I vaguely noticed several inconsistencies with his appearance compared to most blood elves, but I had little time to register much  
else.

The hunter recognized me, and his chapped lips split into a wicked grin. The feelings I experienced must be what they call that 'My life flashed before my eyes' moment. Mine was a pitiful collection of haphazard mental pictures. The elf drew an arrow across his bow, and aimed for my heart. I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed for a quick death.

I heard the arrow hissing through the air, and then silence. I smiled, perhaps my uneventful somewhat lonely life had earned me a peaceful death. I opened my eyes to find myself staring at an arrow head just inches from my own. I blinked. My own arm was outstretched in front me, my own fingers clamped tightly around the arrow's middle.

The hunter was as startled as I was, but he quickly recovered and drew another arrow. Before I even understood what I was doing I found myself hurling towards him. I snatched his bow and snapped the string with my dagger. He unsheathed his own daggers and swung at me with surprising skill. Most hunters rely heavily on their bows and their pets; few even carry daggers let alone know how to use unfortunately, for him, his skill was lacking compared to mine, and I overcame him quickly. In the back of my mind I must have had no desire to kill him, but I was no longer prepared to face death myself. That's how my dagger ended up in his leg, not his heart.

The hunter collapsed in agony, screaming elfish curses at me. I removed my weapon from his leg grimly, and then I noticed he was bleeding excessively. On one hand I knew he was my enemy, and the loyal thing to do would be to let him bleed to death. But the thought of it seemed so... cruel. I thought of the orcs that had murdered my mother, they allowed her to suffer horribly. I could feel my teeth grind involuntarily at the memory. I would never be like them, even if this elf deserved no less... I could not be like them.

I yanked my last bandage out of my backpack and knelt beside him. The blood elf seemed to have given in to exhaustion and had stopped cursing at me for the time being. I pried his hands off the wound and wrapped the bandage around his leg, but it was quickly soaked. I knew it wasn't enough to save him.

I shook my head, "I can't believe I'm doing this," I muttered. I pressed my hands on the severed artery and began to pray the paladin healing prayer. I summoned as much faith as I could while I chanted the prayer. I gingerly peeled back the bandage and watched as healing power stitched the flesh back together.

The blood elf stared at me in utter horror. I didn't know what bothered him more, the fact that I was a freak rogue with paladin beliefs, or because I was trying to heal him after trying to kill him. Either way I didn't care, I still had a unit to find.

I stood as fast as my decrepit body would allow. "Don't come after me," I warned him. "I might finish you next time," I added, trying to sound threatening. Can't have him thinking all Alliance members are Horde lovin' wimps.

I limped back toward the trees and turned to look at the blood elf one last time.

"It is you who will suffer if we cross paths again, human," he sneered in perfect orcish.

I was careful to keep my face blank as a sheet, pretending I didn't understand him. It was considered illegal where I came from to speak orcish, except for spies of the Alliance. As a rogue the Alliance had often hired me not only as an assassin, but as a spy. To understand him would have blown my cover and pissed off any nearby Alliance members. I turned and continued on my journey. _No matter_, I assured myself I would never see that elf again.


	2. The Hunter

**Chapter Two: The Hunter.**

They have her, and it's my fault. I could kill myself for letting her go. Last night she was so peaceful, so assuring. I woke up this morning and bought her breakfast; I went to her room and found it empty. She didn't even leave me a note, but she didn't have to, I knew what she'd done.

Humans, all heart and no brain.

But that's why I fell in love with her, isn't it? Despite everything, I am in love with her and she doesn't even know it. I hate myself. Why is it so difficult to say three simple words? I love you. My King and my country would kill me for this but I love you. I miss your smile, I miss your sharp tongue, I miss your scent... And now you're locked away in some icy prison I imagine, and you don't even know that I love you.

How did this happen? How did I fall for a human of all things and then loose her so quickly? How can I even begin to explain?

xXx

The rogue stood in the light of my flare. Her wide, violet eyes reflected shock, and fear. I recognized her as the dense human who had tried to force me off the cannon platform earlier. I could see she was still suffering from the punishment I had inflicted upon her. I smiled at this, and drew my arrow; I hated the Alliance with a vengeance.

Her body relaxed, faced with certain death she simply gave up. _Weakling._ Her lack of will sickened me. I released my arrow with satisfaction. Without warning her arm flew out in front of her as if possessed and snatched the arrow. I was horrified; I had never in all of my life seen someone do that. I was also severely disappointed. _Perhaps there is more to humans then we give them credit for_. I had always thought of them as thickheaded simpletons who judge every other race with self imposed righteousness. I hated them- and I was half human myself. The humans considered themselves far too clean to allow a half blood among their midst and I regarded them with equal contempt. Only the Horde recognized me for my invaluable skill.

I recovered as quickly as my mind would allow and drew the second arrow, but it was to no avail. She was on top of me before I could react, destroying my bow with inhuman ability. My daggers were my last resort, but she was very quick. Before I knew it I had been disarmed and stabbed. Within moments I was on my back, bleeding in the sand, screaming every curse I knew at her. The human quickly knelt and yanked the dagger out of my leg. I swore she seemed to be intent on causing me as much suffering as possible.

She stared at me for a moment, concern flittering across her dull face. She grumbled in common and started to bandage my leg. I thought it an odd time to feel remorse, but humans are incredibly fickle minded so I paid the act little attention. On closer examination, I realized I had misjudged her looks severely. Her skin was a warm peachy color, her cheek bones were high and her nose was well set with a light spray of freckles. Her eyes were large, and yes, purple. The dark violet orbs were framed with thick brown eyelashes, dark enough to be flattering, but light enough to pick up glints of the golden, setting sun. Her upper lip was too thin, and her lower lip was too full... the imperfection was fascinating. Her hair was long and her blunt cut bangs almost obscured her eyes. It was of thick body and pin straight, it fell around her face like bronze curtains.

I broke away from my train of thought when I realized she was not only healing me, but she was doing it the paladin way... with prayer. I was quite bewildered at this, I could have sworn she was a rogue, I had seen her in stealth. I scanned her armor quickly; it was leather. Her weapons? Daggers. Yep, definitely a rogue. It couldn't be possible; rogues and paladins functioned upon very different belief systems, at least in my fraction they did. I was learning an uncomfortable amount about the human psyche, and I didn't like it.

I glared at her._ Go away._ I tried to communicate silently. She growled some sort of human threat at me as she shakily stood. I understood some of what she had said, it was a warning.

"It is you who will suffer if we cross paths again, human," I announced.

She stared at me blankly for a few seconds. I was suddenly struck with a feeling a familiarity. Had I seen her before? Was that recognition that sparkled deep in those violet eyes? Then in a breath, she was gone.

xXx

I buried my pet and headed back to the mainland. I found my fraction just as they were celebrating their victory. My self appointed friend, Tharse, ran up to me and slapped me on the shoulder.

"Yah just missed it, Rolin. Tha Alliance just tucked their tails between their legs and crawled home!" Tharse was a troll of few words; he must have been quite pleased with the outcome.

"I had to bury Roman," I said darkly.

Tharse shook his head slowly, "Damn Alliance."

"I couldn't agree more." The rogue's face came into my mind, and I became disgusted with myself. "I could not agree more," I added with more finality.

Tharse grinned suddenly, showing how many teeth he was missing. "We need ta get you to a bar mon. I know a loooovely she troll, goes by the name of-Etha? Mebbie Bertha..."

I rubbed my sore leg, "Bar yes. Bertha..." I grimaced. Tharse laughed loudly, blasting me with foul breath. _This is the company I keep._ I thought with mild aversion. I didn't mind Tharse in particular, but trolls in general annoyed me. I wasn't sure if it was their dialect or their odor, but trolls aggravated me nearly as much as humans.

xXx

Tharse and I walked on the dusty road to Origomar. I would have vastly preferred a bar in Silver Moon, but Tharse was a very pushy sort. I usually found it far more suitable to go along with the troll than to argue with him. The sounds and smells were overwhelming as we entered the city. Roasting meat, thick dust, wild children screaming happily and shopkeepers advertising loudly. I thought longingly of the cool, shaded streets of Silver Moon City. I could almost taste the spiced wines and fine foods that were served in my home capital.

A dire wolf snarled and lunged at my approach, his orc rider grinned maliciously. "He doesn't like you," the green skinned humanoid said loudly.

I raised a brow in amusement. You'd think we weren't on the same fraction. Tharse slung his arm over my shoulder, "The elf's with me mon."

The orc smirked, "Watch your step... elf."

I glanced down to see my foot buried in wolf manure. "Oh for the love of-!"

Tharse interrupted me with a glare, "Try not ta embarrass me."

I glared, then kicked my shoe clean and spat in the dirt, which seemed to satisfy the orc and Tharse. We turned and sauntered into the bar with our remaining shreds of dignity. Tharse proceeded to order mugs of foamy swill the trolls called 'pink skin beer'. Lovely, a drink that humans brewed and trolls sold. _Couldn't get much worse, could it?_ Luckily I noticed some wanted flyers pinned to the wall by the door. The rewards were quite high and I was looking for any excuse to put off the inevitable sampling of pink skin swill, so I walked over to take a look. Among the flyers was the face of my violet eyed rogue-err-_the_ rogue. The sketch was crude but recognizable; the artist had captured her youthful innocence and limited human beauty.

Apparently the instigator of this flier did not find her so innocent; the reward for her retrieval was 5000 gold; dead or alive. Also offered was 300 gold down payment if you met with the instigator to eliminate completion. It was signed by the highly sought after, Relkin, an orc bounty collector with no compunctions about human trafficking.

Tharse reached past me and yanked the flyer off the wall, "5k for a little sheila? It'd be a shame ta drop off somethin' that good looking... But I could use tha cash, yah game?"

I glared at him, "Humans are revolting."

Tharse laughed, "They kinda weak lookin' in tha face area, but I wouldn't turn one down if ya know what I mean-"

"I get it." I snatched the flyer from him and feigned interest, "Are you really that hard up for funds?"

Tharse shrugged and tried to hide a grin, "Think of tha kinds, mon."

"You don't have children," I stated flatly.

Tharse grabbed the flyer out of my hands, "Yah but iffa had 'em they'd be stavin' by now. Yah know mah daggers have gone ta crap-and they're like mah kids." He stuffed the flyer in his pocket, "Besides, Laughtalie's hurtin' for gold too."

I turned and walked towards the bar counter, "How is your sister?"

He beamed with pride, "Growin' up, I hafta beat tha blokes off with a stick, mon."

I sipped the flat ale, "Good for her."

Tharse ignored my sarcasm, "So are yah comin' with me or do I hafta haul the defenseless sheila off by myself?"

I snorted, "Defenseless."

"We'd need a fourth still... " Tharse droned on, still ignoring my sullen manner. "Flier said she was a rogue, I bet a warlock could help Laughtalie pin 'er down while we go in for tha kill." The troll swigged a large gulp of his ale. "Us rogues are sneaky bastards," he added with a grin.

It looked as if the hunting party was being formed without my consent. I sighed and stared into my drink. I decided I wasn't going, no matter what.


	3. Sneaky Bastards

To my reviewer Miss Dressage:

Yay thx so much for your review! It is rare that I run into someone who understands my humor lol. Here's a update. xD

**Chapter Three: Sneaky Bastards**

**Adelle:**

Booty Bay is nice this time of year, it's a shame I wasn't there for a vacation. Most of my wounds from the battle ground had healed by now, but the scars still made me think of that blasted hunter._ Beautiful jerk..._ That's where my train of thought strayed in those days, so much so that I almost welcomed the distraction of my selfish half sister. Oh, should I have mentioned that? Sorry, I try not to think about her, let alone talk about her. A few years back I was approached by a human/blood elf claiming to be my sister. She had very convincing arguments and some legal documentation, so I believe her for the time being. She sends for me every time she runs out of money... or liquor. 

"Why you look lovely today!" She said with sickly sweetness as she looked me up and down. Then she laughed delicately and shook her head to make sure her sarcasm didn't go unnoticed. Typical blood elf. 

Jezzerlla was freakishly beautiful, like most blood elves... Only she was slightly shorter due to her human blood. Her pixy cut, white blonde hair was quite in place, as usual, and her green eyes glowed with contempt. 

"I'm so sorry to drag you away from your... busy life... But I'm quite afraid I'll end up on the streets again. I haven't the money for my rent." She fluttered her eyelashes and perched on a shipping crate. 

I rolled my eyes. I'm sure her little antics usually worked when she wanted something, but I was in no mood today. "What happened to the money I gave you last week?" 

"Oh!" She clapped her hands to her rosy cheeks in near mock dismay, "You know how I am with money! I have enough one minute and then the next..." 

"You drank it?" 

Her eyes flicked up with pure hatred, "I. Do not. Drink. Anymore. How dare you drag up my past and shove it in my face like that? You're quite a monster you know-Some day I will have a husband to rescue me from your tyranny!" 

I blanched a little from the reeking ale on her breath, "Yeah, maybe he'll pay your bills too." 

She sniffed. Ah, here come the fake tears. "Don't think I don't despise having to ask you for help-" My mind flickered to the pile off letters demanding that I come see her immediately on my desk. Her rent probably went to pure postage alone. "But I swear I will die on the streets, and then the only family you'll have left-" She stopped herself. 

My eyes must have popped right out of my sockets, "What family, Jez?" 

She poked her feet around and stared at the floor boards. "Father." 

It took me a few seconds to get my tongue to work, "You... you said he was dead." 

"Dead... dead... dead to some..." A little smile pulled at the corners of her heavily glossed lips, "Dead to me..." she sang. 

I rolled my eyes; she gets a little mellow dramatic when she's buzzed. "I don't have time for this." I snapped as I turned to walk away. 

"He's contacted me!" She said as she grabbed my arm franticly. 

I had to close my eyes so she couldn't see them rolling again, "And how's that?" 

"He summoned me unto his home," She said, tilting her head proudly. "He-he's doing quite well. He has offered to care for my Mother and I as long as we shall live." 

I felt hot rage burning under my tongue. The man had left my mother, let her die at the hands of the Horde... but for THEM he was suddenly available. Jez still had her mother, and I suspected she didn't even grasp what a blessing that was. I bowed my head and adjusted my backpack. "Well, since you obviously have a rent free home, I'll be going," I said, trying to keep the venom out of my voice. 

"There's one thing we must do for his generosity!" she said quickly. "He... would like to meet his other daughter." 

That sick, twisting little smile pulled at her lips again. It was obviously meant to be convincing, but to me it set off warning bells. What kind of a man abandons a woman and a child, fathers _another_ family with the enemy no less, and then ten years later expects me to meet him. No one worth meeting, that's who. 

"I have to go," I said, trying to remain calm, but my hands shook as I grabbed my mount's reigns. 

"You must go to Northrend! That is where he waits!" 

I was getting a little tired of the theatrics, "You're a moron, Jez." I said as I flicked the reigns. I could feel her icy hatred boring into my back as I raced away from Booty Bay. 

xXx

**Rolin:**

I watched the orc warlock named Felicity warily. She was uncouth, had an odd smell... and kept eyeing me. I glared at Tharse, letting him know I did not approve of the added member to our hunting party. This just made him laugh, as usual. Laughtalie rolled her eyes and whapped him with a bone her pet had been chewing on. Tharse's sister had proved quite valuable; she was the only one who could keep him in line. Laughtalie was also a hunter, so that automatically made my respect for her soar. I could easily understand why Tharse had mentioned beating potential mates off with a stick, his sister was quite beautiful for a troll. 

Laughtalie had light blue skin, a smooth, pretty face and small tusks. Her white hair was woven into several neat braids, and her red eyes sparkled with laughter. Her voice was heavily accented and almost musical, it was quite pleasant to listen to, actually. Laughtalie was the cleanest troll I had ever come across, she lacked the foul odor that most trolls carried around like a good luck charm. Her pet was a large raptor, who was surprisingly well behaved. 

I glanced at the small snow leopard by my side. Laughtalie had actually brought the animal with her, apparently she had heard about my pet's death. The cat was young, and very difficult to train due to it's constant stealth like prowl. I had mentioned this to Laughtalie, but she had simply laughed and said, "I know all that, but isn't she the prettiest ting ya evah seen? I'd be callin' her Angel." 

I had tried naming the animal several dignified names, but the creature would only respond to 'Angel'. Also, the cat would still follow Laughtalie instead of me, much to my frustration and Laughtalie's amusement.

Tharse had quickly arranged our hunting party, the only thing left was to take the flier to the instigator and collect the down payment mentioned. We had been instructed through shady messengers to meet with the bounty collector in Booty Bay. Relkin was considered detestable to both the Horde and Alliance higher ups, but a necessity to lower generals and locals; thusly his business was conducted in neutral areas like Booty Bay. The boat ride was fairly uneventful, save for Tharse running out on deck to vomit every hour. 

We docked on the bay and headed to the inn immediately, Tharse and his orc friend were quite eager to get started. The inn was crowded with rowdies from fractions, drinking and laughing. We were immediately approached by another one of Relkin's messengers, beckoning us to follow him upstairs. The room was dark and stuffy; it smelled of cheap ale and overcooked meat. Relkin stood behind the desk with a small, female blood elf at his side. 

"Ah, you've come," Relkin said grandly. "Sit and I'll retrieve your starter's fee," he added as he motioned to a few shabby chairs in front of the desk.

We sat. Laughtalie looked uncomfortable and Tharse was too busying eyeing the blood elf to notice, whom in turn was eyeing me. I rolled my eyes, hoping to get this over with as quickly as possible. Relkin returned with a small leather pouch. 

"This," he said as he put his arm around the blood elf's shoulders, "Is my client. She has been mistreated by her mistress and has saved her meager wages to pay for the capture of her abuser." 

The elf pulled a mournful expression as if on cue, this caused me to examine her closely. I soon realized that she too, was a half blood. This explained how she had come to be enslaved, but her clothes were high end, and she looked quite healthy. No bruising, no scaring, and her posture was too haughty to suggest emotional abuse. Also, a 5000 gold reward was not meager in the least. 

"How long did it take you to save five-thousand gold?" I couldn't help but ask. 

Her expression was an odd one. I could tell she was delighted that I was speaking to her directly, but she was furious about the implication.  
She pursed her rosy little lips, obviously scrambling for an explanation. 

"I stole some of it from my mistress," she said with a little shrug, almost as if to imply there was some truth to her words. 

I shrugged. _Money is money, why should I care if the elf is telling the truth or not?_ At any rate, the only party suffering would be the Alliance. 

"My mistress has left within this hour," the elf said suddenly, "If you hurry, you might catch her before she gets to Dark Shire." 

Tharse nodded to the elf and kissed her hand, swearing to bring her abuser to justice. I rolled my eyes again. 

"There's one more thing," the elf added, "I want you to bring her to Northrend, there my family will deal with her." The little blood elf then handed the ever eager Tharse a small map, indicating where exactly to drop the rogue off. 

I looked at Laughtalie, her eyes were narrowed. I realized she had come to similar conclusions as I had, the difference being, she actually cared. She made her thoughts known the minute we were out of the inn. 

"Ah don't like tha little elf girl. There's no way a spoiled princess like dat is a slave to nobody." 

Tharse squared his shoulders, "It's no matta ta me, sistah. Da rogue is wit tha Alliance anyway. Weren't yah just sayin' yah needed a new bow? It'll be good money." 

Laughtalie bowed her head in shame, "Ah don't like it." 

"And I don't like the Alliance," Felicity the orc spoke up, "I hate them."

I raised an eyebrow; maybe the warlock wasn't so bad after all. "We'd better move then," I said. "Rogues are impossible to track in the dark." 

xXx

We had just reached Dark Shire as the sun was beginning to set. Great, if we waited until daylight the rogue could be anywhere. I voiced my concern to the group. The warlock narrowed her eyes in thought. 

"The hunter's beast can track her. The elf at Booty Bay gave me an article of the rogue's clothing." 

Laughtalie glared at the orc, "Ah take it yah do this a lot?" 

The orc laughed, "Money is money." 

Laughtalie looked at her brother, seeing his firm resolve she relented for the meantime, "Fine. Give me tha stupid clothes." 

Felicity smirked in triumph and handed Laughtalie a white, linen shirt. The slender troll snatched it from her and held it under her raptor's nose. The animal huffed and shook its large head. 

"He's not really a trackin' animal," Laughtalie said flatly, "Have Angel smell it." 

I rolled my eyes. Angel, having heard her name, had bounded over to Laughtalie and was happily rubbing her head on Laughtalie's leg purring. PURRING. "You do it." 

Laughtalie chuckled and had Angel smell the shirt. Much to my surprise, Angels's nostrils flared over the shirt. She lifted her head and took deep, huffing breaths. In a shot she was tearing down the road, we looked at each other in surprise before we quickly mounted and followed the small cat. The animal lead us straight into Dead Mans Pass. I groaned. Darkness, jagged boulders, deep canyons... lots of places for a stealther to hide. This could be a very long night. 

Laughtalie pulled up beside me, "She'll be in tha swamp by daybreak, and from there she'll be headed to tha Blasted Lands." 

"How do you know?" I asked. 

Laughtalie shrugged, "That's where I'd be goin'. In tha swamp waters we'll probably loose her trail, in tha Blasted Lands she'll find 'er way to the Out Lands," Laughtalie shook her head, "If she makes it that far..." 

She didn't need to finish. With cities that specialized in harboring fugitives, endless fel woods and the strong Alliance presence, I knew our chances of finding the rogue in Out Land were slim to none.

xXx

** Adelle:**

Someone was following me, I could feel it. Another rogue, I guessed. I couldn't see or hear anything that might indicate a trailer, but I could FEEL one. As a rogue you learn to listen to these things. Call it gut, third eye, sixth sense-whatever. To humans however it's known as perception, something in which we have moderate advantage. I dismounted and loosely tied my horse to a clump of dead brush. I knew there was no way it could hold him if he wanted to run, but he was an intelligent animal, and I wanted him to get away if the situation proved dire. I slipped into stealth and crept along the wall I had just passed. In few moments I found foot prints. Troll. They had unmistakable feet. I grinned. _Got cha now you sneaky little-_

"It is unwise to leave such a beautiful animal un attended." The rough voice was feminine, and spoke almost perfect common. 

I whirled around to see an orc warlock holding my horse's reigns. She smiled, and the little demon at her feet cackled. My horse stomped his feet and flared his nostrils, he didn't like this anymore than I did. 

"Where did you acquire such a creature? I've never seen a stallion mount. Near impossible to train..." 

"I won him in a poker game," I said as I inched forward. I had to get closer; with distance she had the advantage. 

She raised a fleshy eyebrow and ran her hand along his neck, "Beauuuutiful animal... would be a shame if anything happened to it..." 

"Don't touch him," I hissed. 

The orc grinned and clenched a fistful of his mane. _Well that tears it._ I sprinted towards her. Suddenly my feet weren't following my commands and I found myself running _away_ from her. Feared. It's a common warlock trick. What it does is override your mind with pure blinding terror; it's very hard to overcome. But luckily for me, that human adrenaline kicked in, what we call 'Every Man for Himself'. I turned back and threw some vanish powder, effectively putting me back into stealth. The warlock's demon began to franticly hurl fireballs at my previous location. I grinned, _too easy_. 

I made a wide circle around the lock and her companion. I got as close as I could behind her and slammed my fist into her kidney. She gagged in shock and the demon made quick work of latching itself onto my ankle. I quickly wrapped my arms around the warlock, pressing my right hand dagger into her throat and clamping her right arm down with my left. I violently kicked the irritating demon off my leg. 

"This was not in my contract!" He screeched. 

"Yeah, but this is," I growled, "In the name of God return to where you came and never return."

The demon screamed, and was consumed in a puff off green fel smoke. One down. Not your typical paladin parlor trick, but if you have enough faith in God, you can move mountains. The lock bellowed and reared her head back, smacking me in the face and sending us both hurling to the ground. 

"You cast out my demon you wretch! Do you have any idea how long it takes to summon those?" 

"Men and women from my fraction _and_ yours sacrifice their lives everyday at the Dark Portal just to keep those things out, and you go and take one as a pet?" I hissed in her ear, "You're the wretch. Do you really think the Burning Legion has a soft spot for _you_?" 

The orc grabbed my left hand and I felt sickening fel energy burning my skin, "What gives you the authority?" She growled. 

"You'd be surprised what the Light does for his children," I closed my eyes and breathed a prayer. The burning stopped. 

"You're no priest!" She screeched. The orc tore at my hands and managed to wriggle out of my headlock. I jumped to my feet after her and threw blind powder in her eyes. I shived her under the ribs and landed a round house on her jaw. Enough poison, a good bleed and a stun ought to handle her for a few seconds, I thought as I made a mad dash for my horse. Unfortunately, my horse was a lot smarter than me and had already made a good start on getting the fel out of there. 

I hardly had a second to even think about my next move when I felt a large set of knuckles slam into my kidneys. I closed my eyes, trying to over come the pain and shock. The rogue. The rogue I was tracking in the first place, I forgot about him._ You moron!_ I thought as I felt myself sagging to the ground. The large hand grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked my head back until I was eye to eye with the troll rogue. I could feel a dagger pressed to my throat. 

"May tha bettah rogue win," he said in orcish, inches from my face. 

I grinned, I couldn't help it. He out numbered me, had me down on a mere cheap shot and yet he was challenging me. _What a coward..._ but I was intrigued. I lunged up despite the vicious yank on my hair and firmly pressed my lips to his. His eyes bulged out in shock, but the stun was effective as any kidney shot, he wasn't going anywhere. 

Hey! Don't look at me like that! You'd kiss a troll to get out of a throat slitting too. 

The troll was quickly trying to take advantage of the situation. I waited until he dropped the dagger, let go of my hair and his hands started roaming... Ew... Then I wrapped my foot around his ankle and knocked him off his feet with a good jerk. Unfortunately, this only caused him to fall right on top of me, but I scrambled away in record time. I activated my Cloak of Shadows to keep away any black magic the orc had in mind. My vanish powder was still too hot, but it would have to do. The smoke cover wasn't perfect, but it was enough. I tore away from the pair and dashed into the Swamp of Sorrows. 

I abandoned any fear of snakes and freakishly large toads as I hit the water, hoping to eliminate any tracks. I swam for six... maybe eight minutes before I reached a soggy shore. I crawled into the brush and scanned the area, looking for the troll and lock pair. I didn't see them in any near vicinity much to my satisfaction, so I took a moment to bandage my burnt hand and bitten ankle. I leaned up against a tree to catch my breath and think. 

I wasn't in a contested area, and I wasn't currently flagged as a disturber of the Horde's peace... What did they want? They were working as a group, so this was more than some anti Alliance prank. My mind spun. _What_ did they want? Had my cover as a spy been blown? King Wryn hadn't asked me to go to Silver Moon in months, even then I had only been an observer, not an assassin. My mind wandered to my meeting with my half sister. 

_"He wants to meet his other daughter... "_

My eyes narrowed into slits. _She wouldn't... _My suspicions started slowly piecing together. _I have to get out of here!_ I thought suddenly._ If I can just make it to Out Land... _I practically leapt to my feet and ran towards the road. Suddenly the air came to life with the hiss of a flare._ Rats._ There were more of them. The flare almost landed on my foot, lighting up the dark woods around me, and eliminating any hope of stealth. A white cat leapt out of the brush and snapped at my feet. 

I clenched my jaw, I hated killing animals. Then a surprisingly dumb idea occurred to me. I yanked off my glove and waved it in the cat's face, "Heeeere ya go kitty-There it is! Go get it!" I said as I threw the glove into the bushes. 

Much to my delight, the cat went bounding into the brush after my glove. _What luck; A dumb cat!_ In that instant an arrow whizzed past my head, just grazing my cheek. I turned and found myself staring at the beautiful jerk, with three arrows drawn on his bow this time. He wasn't taking any chances on missing. Another hunter came out of the woods behind him, her bow drawn too. Behind her the rogue and the warlock materialized. There was four of them, I'd never even had a chance. 

I suppose I could have tried again to make a run for it, but they had my horse. Those sneaky bastards...

xXx


	4. It's A Long Way Down

**Chapter Four: It's a Long Way Down**

**Rolin:**

I refrained from the urge to groan in exasperation as my newly acquired pet went bouncing into the brush after the rogue's glove. A _GLOVE_.

Odd thing, coincidences and reoccurrences are. For the second time in a month I had caught the same rogue with a flare trap. She was soaked with swamp mire, the water almost turning her bronze hair black. Blood dripped from the arrow burn on her cheek, and her eyes seethed. I looked away, feeling something akin to guilt I suppose._ She could have let you die._ The monotonous voice repeated in my head over, and over again._ She could have left you for dead... but she didn't._

I nodded to Laughtalie, "Get her things." 

Laughtalie glared at me (_that's a first_) and walked over to the rogue. "Give ta me yah tings," she said in orcish. 

The violet eyed human blinked in confusion. Laughtalie repeated herself in what I can only assume was common. Laughtalie then leaned closer to the rogue and whispered something to her. 

"What did you say?" I asked a little too sharply. 

Laughtalie's red eyes could have hurled daggers at me, "I said ta her it would be betta if she didn't hide anyting." 

"Oh," I said somewhat sheepishly. 

The rogue slid off her backpack and handed it to Laughtalie. She then un-sheathed her daggers and handed them to her, handles up. Next came the belt which had a good twenty or thirty dart sized daggers pinned to it. I thought that was it, but then she pulled an axe and a thin sword out from behind her cloak. 

"Is that all?" I asked as Laughtalie translated. 

The rogue crinkled her nose, and I was struck with the sudden urge to laugh hysterically. She took off her boots and dumped several packages of blind powder onto the ground. 

I quickly knelt and gathered them up, and then I stood and looked at her for a few seconds. "Anything else?" Laughtalie translated again.

She shook her head steadily, but her eyes sparkled darkly. I sighed and undid the cloak string from her pale neck. The cloak, as I suspected, was quite heavy. I flipped it over and found several pockets sewn onto the inside, filled with explosives, potions, poisons and spare daggers. I raised my eyebrows. _A good idea actually, maybe I'll do that to mine... _I shook my head and motioned to her to hold her arms up, I asked Laughtalie to tell her to turn around. 

I started searching her for anymore hidden pockets. The search proved to be quite interesting. Under her shoulder pads I found several small bags of vanish powder. The shoulder pads themselves housed small compartments containing, yes, _more_ darts and two small vials of deadly poison. From the one glove she had left came some small explosives, from under her arms pressed bandages were produced, and from a concealed pocket in her chest piece was an alchemist's stone. At the discovery of the last find Tharse quickly spoke up. 

"Hey mon don't trouble yah self, I can do that." 

"Yes I imagine you could," I said sharply "We almost lost her the last time I let you handle things. She could have killed you." 

Tharse roared with laughter, "Yah but what a way ta go mon!" 

Laughtalie looked around quickly for something to hit him with. She located a moss covered log, squealed with delight, and whapped the unsuspecting Tharse on the back of the head with all of her might. 

"OWW! Tha one really hurt mon!" Tharse whined with a mournful look on his face. 

"Yah deserved it!" Laughtalie yelled with a little hop, "And I'll do it again iffa get tha chance!"

"Quit fighting!" I yelled, "Someone get me some rope!" I said with exasperation as I held the rogue's hands up. I noticed a small, jade band on her finger. These days an enchanted gem can be as dangerous as a dagger. I slipped it off her finger and tucked it in my pocket. I glanced up and happened to meet gazes with the rogue. Her eyes gleamed with tears of rage. 

"Where's that rope?" I bellowed. 

Laughtalie was quickly at my side, wrapping a rope around the human's wrists. The human started speaking furiously in her dull but quick tongue. Laughtalie turned to me in wide eyed shock. 

"What did she say?" I asked, although I already had a pretty good idea. 

"She says she had a chance ta kill yah, but she didn't take it." 

"That's not entirely true." 

"She says ya attacked her... dat she coulda killed you but she let yah live." 

I looked away and ground my teeth, "She is an assassin for the Alliance, Laughtalie, she'd kill you in a second if she could." 

"She didn't kill _you_," Laughtalie said carefully pronouncing the word 'you' and jerking her head towards me. 

"You cannot believe what she says," I said in a soft, convincing tone, feeling guilt sink into the pit of my stomach. 

"She says da ring belongs ta her dead motha," Laughtalie hissed. 

I turned away from her and mounted my hawk strider, "She'd say anything, Laughtalie, anything." 

xXx

**Adelle:**

Well they got me. I didn't see many ways out, the danged orc had my horse. I sighed as the troll hunter came forward and asked me in accented common to give her my back pack. I was struck by the clean beauty of the young troll. Most female trolls have a permanent scowl tattooed on their faces, but this one had enviable pure skin and pretty features. Her red eyes met mine, and there was a glimmer of pity there. 

"I nevah seen no rogue fight like dat," She whispered earnestly. "Dey can't hurt yah unless _you_ let dem," She said jerking her head towards the group behind her. 

"What did you say?" The beautiful jerk asked sharply. 

The huntress turned and lied with ease. They took my backpack and all of my beautiful, beautiful daggers... I felt all the pain and helplessness of a de-clawed cat. The rogue troll grinned at me and I felt my cheeks burn with shame. I certainty hadn't planned on seeing _him_ again. 

"Is that all?" Pretty boy asked. 

I grimaced; they would probably think I had more... I had to give up something. I took off my boots and dumped out my spare stash of blind powder. _There! That oughta do it._ The blood elf bit his lip, I couldn't tell if he was laughing or irritated. 

"Anything else?" He asked. "Any ting else?" The huntress translated needlessly. 

I shook my head. _No, no please don't find the rest._ He must have read my mind, next thing I knew he had taken my cloak and found the pockets I'd sewn in. He motioned for me to put my hands up, then he nodded to the huntress and she asked me to turn around. I closed my eyes and swallowed. I could feel myself flinch involuntarily every time he found something. _One claw, two claw..._ it was excruciating. The rogue troll said something that irked pretty boy. They argued for a few moments and I was allowed to turn around just in time to see the huntress bean the rogue over the head with a log. I bit back a shriek of laughter, I liked her already. 

"Quit fighting!" The blood elf yelled, "Someone get me some rope!" He said as he pulled my hands over my head. He stopped and glanced at my hands, my very heart must have froze. _No, no... please not that too..._ He yanked my mother's jade ring off my hand and pocketed it. The ring was near worthless to anyone but me, it had no magical powers, no worldly worth... just memories. I could feel myself trembling with the effort to contain my rage and tears. 

The beautiful jerk looked at me for three seconds, I really hated him then. "Where's that rope?" He bellowed._ Ha, at least I'm making him nervous. _

The hunter troll ran up to us and began to bind my hands. I was violently shaking by now, both the damp cold and blind hatred was getting to me, "I should have killed you when I had the chance. You attacked me, I had every right. I wish to God I hadn't healed you!" I realized I was screaming, but I didn't care. 

The huntress looked at me in shock, then back to him. 

"What did she say?" He asked tightly. 

"She says she had a chance ta kill yah, but she didn't take it." 

"That's not entirely true." 

"She says ya attacked her... dat she coulda killed you but she let yah live." 

They argued for a minute more. I looked at the troll, she had tried to show me mercy before... "It's my mother's ring!" I pleaded, "She's dead now-it's worthless to anyone!" I said, choking on stubborn tears. 

"She says da ring belongs ta her dead motha," The huntress hissed. 

He turned away from us and mounted his hawk strider, "She'd say anything, Laughtalie, anything." 

xXx

It was pitch dark, as late as it was the hunting party had no choice but to camp in Swamp of Sorrows that night. I had come up with several weak escape plans, but none of them involved getting my horse back. I looked at the beautiful animal tied next to pretty boy's ridiculous looking hawk strider. My mount's black hair gleamed in the firelight, and golden flames seemed to leap from his plate armor. I had insisted on the plate at the shodding shop. As a rogue I can only wear leather armor, but I didn't see why my horse couldn't have the extra protection. The great animal flipped his mane irritably, the orc kept going over and showering unwanted attention on him solely to irritate me. 

"So, who wants horse stew for dinner?" She croaked in common. 

Before I could speak Laughtalie spoke for me, "If yah do sucha ting ta dat animal yah'll find yaself walkin' back ta Origomar. Besides, I rathah prefer _dire_ to horse." 

As if on cue, the orc's dire wolf jumped and yelped in dismay. 

"Stop doing that," The beautiful jerk spoke up. He had been silent for the past hour. 

"Doin' what?" The huntress asked in exasperation. 

"Defending the rogue. She is _Alliance_, Laughtalie! Not your friend." 

"_No_, she's not mah friend," Laughtalie snapped. "Don't go tinking I've gone soft, I don't like dah Alliance anymore than you do. But dis... dis is _wrong_. Dis girl ain't done no ting ta nobody!" 

"You don't know that." 

"I know she ain't nevah had no slave! Rogue's don't got homes, let alone slaves!" 

My ears perked up at this. _Slave? What the fel?_ I almost spoke up in self defense, but most of their entire conversation had been in orcish. So far they didn't know I could speak orcish and thalassian. 

The blood elf shook his head, "Just get some sleep, I'll take the first watch." 

My eyes dropped, _So they will be keeping an eye on me all night._

"No need for that," The orc said as she grabbed a large stick and marched over to me in long strides. I didn't realize her intent in time to move. She smacked my head so hard on only registered Laughtalie yelling before the blackness over came me. 

xXx

The first sight I awoke to was the underside of my horse's stomach._ What the fel?_ I gasped and rolled over which, of course, caused me to get very well acquainted with the ground. My lungs and skull screamed, and my arms were tied behind my back. A pair of ridiculously large bird feet came into my line of sight. My memory conveniently returned to me at that moment. I had been kidnapped and knocked out the night before. They must have tied me to my horse... but not well obviously. 

The blood elf jumped off his stupid mount and yanked me to a sitting position. Water, all I could think was water. I inhaled sharply and tried to ask for some, but my voice was almost nothing. The air tasted sooty and hot. I could smell sulfur. I blinked my very dry eyes and took in my surroundings. Ash all over the place, the sky was dark with smoke even though I suspected it was daytime, and there were rivers of lava. _Hrmm... Burning Stepps._ I had to admit, either they had made pretty good time or I had been knocked out for over a day. My aching head suggested the latter. 

A flask of water was shoved in my face, and I gratefully drank as much as I was allowed. The water was taken back and I looked up, fully expecting to see Laughtalie. Imagine my surprise when I saw it was the blood elf who had given me the water. 

Before I could register what was going on, pretty boy scooped me up like I was a rag doll and tossed me back onto my horse, sidesaddle. I blinked. I am no slight girl; I'm not even what you would call slender. I've always been big boned and tall, and I build up to enhance my strength. The fact that I could be tossed around by a waifish race such as the blood elves was very disconcerting to me. I examined the beautiful jerk closely as he walked back to his mount. He was actually much taller and bulkier that most male blood elves, so I was mildly comforted by that fact. 

I felt a tug on my arms, I then realized that it was _not_ my horse I was tied to, but pretty boy himself. I quickly swung my right leg over the other side of my horse so that I was mounted properly, making it less likely that I could get yanked off my horse again. I decided it was time to make escape plans. By my calculations they were taking me to Silver Moon City, and that was out of the question. Once I got there I would be immediately recognized as a small eared version of one the King's servant girls, and then it was over. One of the conditions of the Alliance and Horde's shaky contract was absolutely no spying. King Wrynn broke that condition by sending me to Silver Moon. I knew it was extremely dangerous and stupid, but you don't say no to the King. 

I noticed the orc was riding in front of me, while the trolls took up the rear and the blood elf was beside me. They made a very good team. The rogue could stop me from getting more than five feet away with numerous stuns and gut wrenching crippling poisons. And even if I made it past him the two hunters made it impossible for me to get much further with their flares, traps and hunting beasts. And the warlock... Ah the warlock... She could overwhelm my mind with terror and drain the very blood from my veins with just a few words. Yes, a very good team... but they forgot one very important thing. A healer. 

Together, they were undefeated. Separated, I had a chance. I stared at the back of the orc's head._ You're first._ It's a long way down the road of vengeance, but I was too pissed off to care. Unfortunately, I usually learn things the hard way.

xXx


	5. Four is Company

**Chapter Five: Four is Company**

**Rolin:**

We broke camp that evening in Dun Morogh. We had just hit the snow when darkness arrived. It was a strange sensation, having spent the entire day in blistering heat, then stepping into an icy winter land like the pages off a book. The rogue had been very quiet all day. No begging or pleading, no frantic bargains or desperate attempts to befriend her captors... She just watched, very closely. Quiet was bad; it meant she was thinking.

I built a pitiful fire; it was the best I could do with the falling snow obliterating any warmth. I could feel the rogue's eyes following my every movement. I turned to glance at her and as expected, her calculating violet gaze was trained on me. It was near impossible to read her, I decided not to try, perhaps it was best not to know what went on in that skull of hers.

I unpacked my sleeping furs and a few food items. I tore a hunk of bread in half and tossed the rogue a piece, but she wouldn't touch it until I finished mine. I laughed at her insecurity; she must not haveknown that she was worth more to us alive.

I lay down on my furs and tried to preserve any body heat I had left. I had just barely closed my eyes when I heard the rogue's quick, dull voice. I opened my eyes and looked up to see her standing over me, hands on her hips, looking quite expectant.

"She say she gotta pee," Laughtalie spoke up.

I rolled my eyes, "Very well." I started to get up when the rogue thrust her palms out towards me and yelled with a look of pure horror plastered on her face.

"She say she can't got 'wit no man."

I sighed, "Alright," I said, too tired to argue, "You take her."

Laughtalie shrugged and took hold of the rogue's binds before Felicity interrupted her, "That's what she wants, you'll probably let her go."

Laughtalie glared at her, "I ain't no betrayer."

"I'll take her." Felicity said sharply.

The rogue must have understood somewhat, because she started to protest. The rogue and Felicity began to bicker in common. From what I could gather, the rogue was insulting Felicity's heritage.

"I don't care who you think you are you spoiled Alliance brat!" Felicity hissed as she grabbed the rogue by the collar and dragged her out of the camp site. Her newly summoned void walker followed them.

"Don't kill her," I said in the general direction of the departing pair before I sank to the ground and gave into my exhaustion.

xXx

**Adelle:**

I tried not to laugh. Reverse psychology is a powerful tool, throw in a few comments about orcs and their general lack of hygiene and it works like a charm. The warlock shoved me towards a bush.

"Ok, go."

I raised my tied hands, "In my pants?"

"Yes princess, in your pants. Maybe it'll teach you a lesson about insulting other people's cultures."

I growled convincingly and marched into the bushes. The moment I was out of sight I pressed my left heel down and a horizontal spur sprung out of my boot's sole. I had to pay a pretty copper to get those installed, but I never regretted it. I quickly sawed my binds off and carefully set them down, so the orc wouldn't feel them tugging. I reached behind my right ear and pulled a silk, nearly invisible assassin's thread out of my hair. I kept three of them for emergencies, and this definitely applied.

I crept out of the brush in stealth as I wrapped the ends of the thread around my thumbs and index fingers carefully. The orc was facing the camp site and her demon was facing me. They'd be hard to get in between, I decided. I needed a distraction. I found a rock and kicked it into the brush behind me, I heard it bounce off a boulder and skitter to a stop. The warlock whirled around, then nodded to her demon and began to chant a spell. I stared in fascination as her hands turned a sickening black with fel energy. The demon turned and disappeared into the brush I was just in. I grinned and turned towards the lock. _You're mine._

I carefully slipped around and behind the orc, barley making as much as a dent in the snow. I dropped out of stealth and yanked the string around her neck tightly, nearly crushing her wind pipe. She gurgled and tried to fear me, but I knew she'd do that. I rammed my knee into her kidneys as hard as I could, putting her in enough pain to interrupt the spell. She gagged and clawed at my hands, just like last time. I was fully prepared for the burning fel energy that seeped into my skin.

The commotion alerted her demon. It came roaring out of the bushes and hurled a ball of arcane magic at me. I had no cloak to ward it off, so I had to grit my teeth and bear the attack. It hit me full force in the face, giving me the extreme version of those brain freezes you get as a kid when you eat a snow cone too fast. I felt the ice hit my blood, making every breath an effort, but I kept my grip on the string tight. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to ignore the pain. I had to hang on long enough for the orc to lose consciousness.

I opened my eyes to see the demon summoning another ball of magic. No, I'm not taking this again.

"In the name of the Light return to where ever it is you came from and never come back!" I screamed. Just like before, the demon was consumed by nothingness, swallowed by an invisible doorway.

"I'll kill you..." the orc rasped. I could barely hear her, her voice was so faint from lack of air.

"You shouldn't have touched my horse." I snarled in her ear.

The warlock found renewed strength in her fury. She growled and lunged forward, pitching us onto the ground. She rolled onto her back, pressing me into the snow. The snow was deep there, and I found myself at a slight disadvantage. With her on top of me, and the snow closed in around me, I was limited on air myself. Luckily, the lock's time ran out, and she suddenly became limp. I held on for a few seconds longer to make sure she was passed out. I actually thought about killing her, but then I decided to save my strength and go get my horse. I still had the others to worry about.

I shoved her off and jumped to my feet. The arcane spell was ebbing off and I could feel warmth returning to my blood. I stealthed and quickly sprinted towards the camp site. I stopped behind a pine and looked at my captors for a moment. Laughtalie was curled up next to her raptor with the blood elf's pet at her feet, the rogue was closest to the fire, and pretty boy was buried under his furs. They appeared to be sleeping, but things aren't always as they seem. My horse was dozing on the opposite side of the camp.

I slowly made my way around the outside of the camp site, grateful that the snow was the soft, powdery kind and not the crunchy stuff. I got to my horse and quickly untied him. I patted his side and he whinnied in shock. I guess I woke him up by accident. My eyes practically popped out of my head and I clamped his mouth shut. I looked back at the camp. Laughtalie? Check. Pervy rogue? Check. Pretty boy? Still under his furs. I let out a sigh of relief and tugged on my horse's reigns.

"Com'on boy," I whispered in his velvety ear, "Let's get out of here."

"Stop."

I groaned. The voice was that perfect, smooth thalassian that I had grown to hate... The blood elf. I looked up at the sky, "You think this is funny, don't you?"

"Step away from the horse," the elf said as he drew his bow. I looked back towards the camp, his furs were still lumpy. I realized that he must have shoved his packs under there and had probably been watching me for the past five minutes or so.

"Oh just do it," I snapped in orcish before I realized what I was saying.

The elf raised an eyebrow, "That's interesting." The skin was dark under his eyes and he held the arrow low, like he was about to drop it. He looked very tired. I hoped his reflexes were slow enough in this state that most of his shots would miss.

"Just shoot me! Just do it you coward!" I yelled at him. I figured that even if he did shoot me he might not hit any vital organs.

He looked at me critically for a second. "I don't have to," he said finally. He turned his aim towards my horse; right the base of his throat. I dropped my head in defeat. That shot would kill the animal... Slowly. And I wasn't about to risk his life, it wasn't his fault we were here.

I stepped away from my horse and raised my hands over my head. "Fine. You win you son of a-"

"Walk," he interrupted me, "This way," he said jerking his head towards the camp.

I marched past him with my head held high, trying to keep tears of frustration at bay. We stepped into the light of the fire and the trolls stirred slightly. Pretty boy kicked snow at the rogue, "Get up, Tharse." He snapped.

Tharse rolled over and squinted, "Hey mon. Wha happened?" He asked sleepily.

"Rogue almost got away."

Tharse shook his head and laughed, "Whoopsie."

"Get up and help me search her."

"Well finally I get tha fun jobs."

Pretty boy shook his head, "Let me re-phrase that. You hold my bow while I search her."

"Yah really do take tha fun outta every ting."

"Laughtalie," the elf said as he handed his bow over. "Go see if you can find Felicity."

"No need," we all turned to see Felicity leaning against a tree, gasping for breath, "Witch almost killed me," she rasped.

"Where's your void walker?" Tharse inquired.

"Don't ask." She snapped.

Laughtalie took Felicity some water while pretty boy started searching me. Felicity spoke up, "Check her hair, I think that's where she had the choker. Also her shoes, I'm pretty sure she has spurs."

_Damn. _Was I that obvious? The elf tipped my head back with surprising gentleness and combed his fingers through my hair. Of course he found the rest of the strings as well as two poisoned elk bone combs I kept there. Then he wrapped his arm around my waist and bent down to yank off my boots with no warning, if it weren't for his arm I would have fallen. He examined my shoes and quickly found the switch.

"Clever," he said as the blade sprang to life. "And just when I thought you were out of tricks. Also, you guys should know she speaks orcish."

The group stared at me in shock. Apparently none of them imagined that a dim witted human such as myself could possibly possess the ability to speak more than one language. Laughtalie glared at me, I guess she didn't appreciate having to translate for someone who didn't need it.

"I bet we'll hafta take her clothes too," Tharse said, a little too pleased with himself.

Laughtalie groaned, "Sadly mah pervy brotha is right. No telling what she got sewn in dem clothes."

Pretty boy looked at her, "Do you have anything extra?"

Laughtalie nodded uncertainly, "I got some sleepin' clothes, but she'll get freeze ta death."

Tharse spoke up, "I could keep 'er company-"

"Shut it!" The blood elf snapped. He marched over to his bedding and tossed a large fur skin at me. "No more tricks." He warned. "I don't even have to mark _you_," he said jerking his head towards my horse. I got the message.

Laughtalie grabbed one of her bags and dragged me out of the camp. We went behind some trees and she tossed me a light linen shirt and some soft pelt shorts. "Tha was a stupid thing ta do." She said.

I turned around and undid my chest piece, having lost all the will to fight, "What would you have done? Put yourself in my shoes."

She laughed, "I'dda killed Felicity for one ting."

I snorted, "Good point."

Laughtalie sighed, "I don't like dis, but I ain't on your side. Rememba dat."

I nodded as I pulled the shirt over my head, "I get it." I looked down at the skimpy shorts. "You sleep in these?"

She laughed, "Only when I'm around othah peoples."

I crinkled my nose._ Ew._

She put up her hands defensively, "It be hot in Origomar."

I shook my head and turned back to the camp, "Well you don't have that problem here. Dang it's cold!"

We walked back into camp to find Felicity on her mount, arguing with the elf and the troll.

"She's cast out two of my demons! I can't do this anymore, it's not worth it. She almost killed me!" She screamed. Her voice was still raw from being strangled. Felicity looked up and glared at me, "Good luck with that one, she'll kill you all in your sleep." And with that, she kicked her dire mount into gear and they sped off into the night. We all stood in silence.

"Cute shorts yah got there."

"Shut up Tharse," the blood elf said wearily.

"What Rolin? Yah tellin' me dem ain't nice legs-"

Laughtalie threw a snow ball at him, "Shut up yah moron!"

I quickly made my way to the fur I had been given and sought warmth. I squeezed my eyes shut. There was no way out. I could feel the dam give way and tears poured out of my eyes. I was totally, and utterly doomed. _At least I have them one down_, I thought. _Two actually, can't forget her demon_. I almost smiled. But was the point? The only way out was to let them kill my horse. I suppose other rogues would have thought I was weak, but I didn't care. I loved that horse more than most people I knew.


	6. A Time for Death

**Chapter Six:A Time for Death**

**xXx**

Aaaaand a word from our sponsors! Adelle here! Asking you all too kindly point it out to the author if she spells my class as 'rouge'. I'm an assassin, not a color.

Rolin here! Also let her know if I sound faggy at all, we're shooting for a Hugh Grant kind of a thing. I want to sound intelligent, not girly.

Tharse: But yah are a girl. Belfs be big wussies.

Rolin: Dude! Shut up!

Laughtalie: Thas right, cuz all intellectuals say DUDE a lot. Way ta stay in character there...

Author: This is a long chapter guys, so enjoy! Also I love your reviews! They gives me the goosebumps. xD Also my present readers might want to look at the 1st two chapters, I added flash backs. New readers have probably already seen it.

Aaaaand officially NO MORE talking from our sponsors. 0.o

**xXx**

**Rolin:**

I admired and despised the rogue at the same time. I admired her compassion for the horse; as a hunter I understand these things very well. And yet, I despised her weakness. I was astonished by the fact that she understood every word we had uttered for the entire journey, but I was disgusted with her for slipping. I was frustrated with myself; it was almost as if I wanted her to escape. Did I want her to escape?_ Perhaps it would be easier for me if she did, then I wouldn't have all these ridiculous feelings to struggle with._

I forced myself to exit the warmth of my furs and face the harsh cold. I stood and looked down at the rogue's sleeping form. Tharse had force fed her a sleeping potion the night before, and I was slightly concerned that she might not wake up again. Tharse was a hack alchemist.

Laughtalie rolled out of her bedding and embraced to the cold like an old friend, "G'mornin'!" She chirped.

I rolled my eyes. It seemed to me that trolls possessed no ability to recognize change in temperature or weather conditions. Their happy-go-lucky attitude irritated me. Therese crawled out of bed and pronounced the day 'down right loverly'. I could have beaten him to death.

I nudged the rogue with my toe, "Wake up."

She poked her pink nose out of the fur skin and growled, "What the fel is wrong with you people! It's freakin' cold out here!"

My attempt to hide my desprate urge laugh failed miserably. I quickly turned away from her and began to roll up my bedding, "I thought rogues had endurance."

"I t-thought blood elves were civilized but you s-sure proved me wrong."

Rage bubbled up my throat like bile. Taunts from the past came back to mind, they echoed like ghosts in my skull. _Un-civilized... half-blood... dirty Horde... _I growled at the rogue and yanked her out of the bedding by her shirt, "I'll show you un-civilized you spoiled Alliance brat!"

She raised a brow in defiance, "Spoiled?"

"All Alliance are the same. You stay home in your clean little cities, with your perfect little families until you become bored and decide to go on a blood thirsty hunting party-"

"You self righteous little snake," the rogue snarled. "Tell me, are your parents alive?" She asked me coolly.

I paused. My elvish mother lived in Silver Moon City and my human father was probably drunk in some inn somewhere.

The rogue held my gaze knowingly. "Mine aren't," she said softly. "Would you like to know how my mother died?" She asked icily.

I looked away but she grabbed my jaw and forced me to look at her. Tharse and Laughtalie stood frozen, unsure of what to do.

"She was murdered," the rogue continued, "By your people. Orcs... forsaken and-yes-_blood elves_. They killed her violently. They spared her no mercy and they made me watch. I was ten, Rolin...Ten years old. Have I held you accountable for that? No! I spared your life. And for what? If I had let you die I wouldn't even be here!"

She was trembling and tears freely ran down her flushed cheeks. She shoved me away and walked back towards the fur bedding. "Don't you ever call me that again," she said flatly.

I was at a complete loss for words. I watched her gather up the fur skin and I silently cursed Laughtalie for giving her those shorts. Tharse was right about her legs. I found her pants and examined them carefully for the second time. I was satisfied in my search and let her have them back. She put them on immediately much to my relief. We silently packed up camp and put out the fire. I tied the rogue's mount to my hawk strider's reigns and I offered her a hand up onto my mount.

She looked up at me and raised her eyebrows, "Oh I don't think so."

"You're not riding by yourself," I shot back.

She squinted and looked back towards Laughtalie and Tharse. "Fine. I'll ride with the troll," she said as she walked to Tharse's mount.

Tharse grinned and held out his hand, "Once yah go troll yah nevah go ba-"

"Shut up," she growled as she took his hand and gracefully swung herself onto the raptor mount.

Tharse pulled her hands around his waist and quickly tied them to his mount's saddle horn. "Don't go tinking it's cause I like yah," he warned playfully.

The rogue rolled her amethyst eyes, "The thought never entered my mind."

I ground my teeth and tried to put my finger on why their banter irritated me so much. Maybe it was because it was so damn cold and I was starting to become seriously famished._ Yes, that's all I'm sure._

**xXx**

**Adelle:**

Trolls smell even worse up close, like dust and onions in Tharse's case. The cold forced me to hold onto him tighter than I would have preferred, and my stuffy nose didn't spare me from the smell much.

"Comfy?" He asked me perkily.

"Like a murlock in a noose."

"Yah sound like one too."

"Ever the gentleman."

"You should have stayed with me." Rolin said over his shoulder mockingly.

"She got a ting for me she just won't admit it," Tharse shot back with a grin the size of Azeroth.

"I do have a thing for you, Tharse," I said thoughtfully. "It's called a vendetta."

"Where I be comin' from thems lovin' words."

I shook my head, "That's just what girls tell you so they can clobber you to death in your sleep without arousing your suspicions."

Tharse was quiet for a second, and then he laughed, "Ha! I heard tha word arouse in there but no ting else."

I banged my head between the troll's shoulder blades, "When I get untied you're the first on my list." I inhaled and then remembered why I had been trying not get too close. _GOOD GREIF._

"Is itta good list?" He asked creepily.

"Laughtalie!" I yelled. "Find it's off button and push the fel out of it!"

Laughtalie pulled up beside us, "It means she gonna kill ya. At dis point ah might hold yah down for 'er."

Rolin halted suddenly and Tharse ran into him, nearly toppling over the dopey hawk strider. Big blue feathers flew around and Tharse's mount complained loudly. I sympathized; running into bird butt would ruin my day too.

"Wonderful," Rolin said sarcastically.

I leaned over Tharse's shoulder to see the object of Rolin's despair. A dwarven check point stood in the mouth of the snowy valley before us; it was the only way into the Wet Lands. It was in a cave tunneled into a steep mountain range that I knew surrounded all of Dun Morogh.

Rolin looked back at me and jerked my horse's reigns sharply, "Any suggestions, rogue?"

I glared at him, "You mean how should I, your captive by the way, smuggle three hostiles through a dwarven check point? I dunno. Can you all drop dead? Because that's only way any Horde are getting through the Dun Morogh pass... in a body bag."

Rolin unsheathed one of his daggers and held it dangerously close to my horse, "Try to think of something less drastic."

I growled and jumped off Tharse's raptor. He looked down at me in shock. I laughed and threw the rope that had recently bound my hands at him. "Too easy. Ok, give me your cloak."

"How did yah even-?"

"You're a rogue too stupid, figure it out.."

"Fine. But I'm not givin' yah my cloak."

"Believe me," I said gritting my teeth and picturing having to be wrapped in his stench, "I don't like this any more than you do."

He glared as he removed the cloak and tossed it at me, "Don't get tha girly, flowery smell on it."

"I highly doubt that's even possible," I said as I shrugged it on and pulled the hood down low. My nose immediately crinkled. "Good grief! When is the last time you bathed?"

"He considers walkin' through tha swamp a bath," Laughtalie said.

I whiffed again, "In that case, recently eh?"

Tharse grinned, "Only fer you."

I laughed despite myself and walked up to Rolin, "This will only work if you all do exactly as I say. I need you all to act like you're in a trance. No matter what I do, don't even blink, don't even breathe. Got it?"

They seemed suspicious but willing enough. I yanked Rolin's reigns away from him and lead him down into the valley, Laughtalie and Tharse followed slowly. I saw the light catch on Rolin's dagger, he was going to keep it on my horse for the entire event apparently. I hissed through my teeth. _You little jerk._ When we reached the cave a dwarf strolled out of the mouth and yelled over the howling wind.

"Ye there! Halt where ye stand."

I halted properly and looked down with a grin, "If I'd known the men down here were this fine I'd have come this way years ago."

"Flattery will get ya nowhere miss," he said sternly, but I noticed his cheeks deepen a shade redder. "Ye tryin' to run Horde through? Whaddaya think we're witless down 'ere in the pass?"

I laughed a deep, throaty laugh. "I doubt they'll be much trouble, I have them under a spell. Allow me to introduce you to the witless would be assassins of King Wrynn! We caught them in Storm Wind Keep and I'm taking them to the Harbor so we can place them in a lower occupancy prison."

The dwarf looked at me warily, "King Wrynn trust ya with these by yerself?"

I smirked, "I'm quite good, maybe you should let me hypnotize you sometime. Anyway, the King wants a low profile on this, can't have their country men knowing where we're taking them."

He scratched his chin, "A spell ya say? Are ye some kinda warlock?"

I raised my eyebrows, "You don't believe me?" I walked back to Tharse and reached up, grabbing his left tusk. I yanked it harshly so he was pulled down nearly eye level with me. "You Horde think you're so smart. What kind of a simpleton is Thrall to send a mere three man team to take out King Wrynn? Three! You're pathetic." I hissed. "What are you gonna do about it? Can you hide from me now you idiotic rogue?" I laughed wickedly and shoved him back. He did very well, he sat slumped in his saddle and his eyes even had a glassy lost look to them.

I turned and smiled, "Do you know many trolls that will take that?"

The dwarf remained silent, but he did seem slightly impressed. I walked up to Rolin and casually placed my hand on his thigh; I looked him up and down slowly. "I might keep this one for myself, if you know what I mean," I said with a wink.

The dwarf suddenly laughed uproariously, "I like ya spirit thas for sure lass! I'll let ya through on account that ya promise ta come back and let me buy ye a drink."

I grinned, "I look forward to it. Brandy?"

"Tis nothin' else worth drinkin'!"

"Naturally." I tugged his beard playfully, "As soon as I get these morons imprisoned you'll know. I'll be back." I sauntered into the cave and looked back with a smirk. I really hated myself then.

**xXx**

**Rolin:**

I glared at the rogue as we exited the pass and stepped onto the soggy, moss covered ground. "I said nothing drastic," I snapped, the memory of her fingers on my thigh still fresh.

She halted in front of me and whirled around so fast that I ended up running into her. "Look," she said as she slammed her palm into my chest and shoved me back. "Male dwarves only care about three things: Alcohol, food and women. Give them loose broad who has a running knowledge of liquor and they'll let you get away with murder. I didn't notice you coming up with any superior ideas."

She huffed deeply, then her nose crinkled and she seemed to remember whose cape she was wearing. "Ugh! Mother of Elune that stinks!" She eagerly ripped it off and threw it at Tharse. He caught it with a huge grin on his face; obviously her little display had impressed him.

"Yah can touch mah legs any time!"

"Oh. Yes. Gee thanks," she said as she walked up to her mount. She grabbed the saddle horn and started to pull herself up.

"What do you think you're doing?" I snapped.

"I'm... um... getting on my horse?" She said awkwardly in mid-mount.

"No you're not."

"I think I earned it back there," she said with her teeth clenched.

I sighed, "You did get us through the pass, that much I'll acknowledge."

"Good."

"You can ride your horse."

"Excellent."

"With me."

"Wait-what?"

"With me," I repeated as I pushed her into the saddle.

"You don't know how to handle him! He's broke but just barely-"

"How hard can it be?" I said as I pulled myself up into the saddle.

"Whatever you do, don't use your heels!" She said as she quickly wrapped her arms around my waist, a little too tight for comfort. What was she so worried about? It was her own horse; it wasn't like I had tossed her onto a wild drake.

I grinned, "I think I know thing or two about mounts."

"Maybe, but you know nothing about-" I spurred the horse with my heels, "-Horses!" she finished breathlessly as her mount launched itself down the inclined path at an unnatural speed.

The world around us became a green and brown blur as the magnificent animal barreled down the steep pass. I leaned forward and held on tight as my body adjusted to the sudden lurch in speed, the rogue mimicked me. The wind seemed to be pulling at us from all directions and the air screamed with the pounding of hooves. It was exhilarating. I started to laugh wildly; I had never in all my life ridden a mount with such perfectly smooth rhythm and inconceivable speed. I heard the rogue's laughter chiming airily in the wind. Wildlife leapt away from us in alarm, and the water fowl took flight as if they wished to compete with the furious speed of the onyx creature. I became alarmed as I saw a large body of water rapidly materializing in our path. I jerked the reigns to the left like I always did with my hawk strider, but the freedom starved steed raced ahead without the slightest concern.

"Flick the reigns!" The laughing girl behind me yelled.

I obeyed and the animal vaulted into the air with the ease of a bird. We soared for what seemed like a life time. The water below us was like smooth, green-blue glass, and the air tingled with electricity. I felt the rogue tighten her grip on my waist as she inhaled sharply. The horse landed in the edge of the pool and a typhoon of water sprayed up around us. The great stallion flipped his mane and pawed at the ground eagerly. I patted his shoulder and laughed, I had never been so impressed with an animal in my entire life.

"He needed that," the rogue said softly in my ear. "It kills him when he doesn't get to run."

I turned to look at her and my blood sang with adrenalin. Her hair was wild from the wind, and fine a mist clung to her peachy, freckled skin. Those stunning violet eyes danced with ecstatic joy and her lips were pulled back in a grin that exposed a row of even, white teeth. I was used to the uniform perfection of blood elves, but all her oddities and imperfections added up to an exquisiteness I had never encountered before.

Air and time was still, I forgot where and who I was altogether. All I could think about were those uneven, beautifully odd lips. The rogue's smile faded, and she stared up at me with the same intensity. I didn't think, I didn't reason... It was like I was dreaming as I tilted my head down; there was scarcely an inch of air between our faces. I looked into her amethyst eyes and there was foggy softness there. She was in the same dream like state as I was. I ran my thumb along her jaw and she tilted her head up, almost completely eliminating the space between us. Our noses brushed, and our lips lightly touched. Suddenly the rogue jerked back. Anger snapped in her eyes like purple sparks. The spell was broken.

"What the fel is _wrong_ with you?" She said icily.

"I-what? But you-you were... Say again?" I was so utterly confused.

"You're worse than Tharse," she hissed as she slid off the horse.

I blinked. "Tharse?"

"Yup," she snapped as she started to make her way through the mud.

I jumped off the horse and followed her, "_Tharse?_ Whom you have kissed on your own accord by the way?" I bellowed.

"I did that to get away!" She yelled as she whirled around, "What's your excuse?"

I blinked. I had no excuse; I hadn't thought this out whatsoever. That is how it happened at all, a significant lacking of the thought process on my part altogether. "I am nothing like Tharse," I growled.

"Yeah you are... You've met him right? Smelly, grubby... gropes you whenever he gets the chance, _Tharse_. You're worse," She said as she turned and continued on her choosy path through the mud.

I raised an eyebrow, "Well, he's never groped me."

The rogue stopped. I could see her shoulders shaking and I heard a strangled sound come from her throat. She was laughing. I caught up with her and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to turn around and face me. She kept her eyes down and her fists clenched. Her eyelashes looked like velvet brown fans brushing her flushed cheeks, and her lips were set in a firm line.

"I wasn't alone back there," I said quietly but firmly. "I don't know why that happened but it did."

She looked up at me suddenly, "Why did you kidnap me?"

I blinked, that was the first time she'd ever asked. "Well, that's a little off topic-"

"Is it?"

I grimaced and looked back over the small lake, Tharse and Laughtalie were carefully making their way down the mountain slope in the distance. "A wanted poster. Tharse saw it after we met on the battle ground... it was his idea."

She stared at nothing, and then she released the breath she'd been holding. "Where did you see it?"

"Origomar."

She frowned at scratched her head, "So... I'm wanted... in Origomar?"

"Yes." Now I was staring at nothing.

The rogue started to pace and chew her finger nails. Nasty habit. She turned and looked at me. "Can I... can I see it?" She asked hesitantly.

I blinked and let my eyes gain focus again. She did deserve to know the truth. I took the flier out of my backpack and gave it to her. She unfolded it carefully and lapsed into silence. It was three minutes exactly before she spoke again.

"It doesn't even have my name on it. How did you find me?"

"The instigator told us when you left Booty Bay. She said we might catch you before you made it to Dark Shire."

The rogue blinked, "She?"

I looked down and rubbed the base of my skull. "It was a half blood; she said she was your slave. And that you had... abused her."

The rogue laughed in my face, "Slave? Fel if I had a slave I'd have enough money to stay home and not bother with this stupid war!" Her hysterical laughter faded into silent tears. She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head slowly. "She wouldn't!" She said. "She do wouldn't that!"

"Who?" I asked in spite of myself.

"My half sister... the only family I have left." She abruptly shoved the flier into my hands. "I can't look at it anymore."

**xXx**

**Adelle:**

I stared at the flickering flames of the camp fire. We had all been silent for the entire day as we dragged ourselves through Wet Lands. We broke camp on the edge of the Dark Iron Dwarves territory, and I could hear gun shots and yelling in the distance as their war with the Alliance dwarves droned on. Tharse kept making desperate little attempts at small talk, and the occasional dirty joke to break the ice. He and his sister knew, I was sure of it. Laughtalie had a hunter's vision, what they call 'Eagle's Eye'. She probably saw the whole thing in high def. My skin crawled with shame. Why did I let him do that? Why did he even want to do that in the first place?

I buried my face in my hands, I was on the verge of crying and I didn't want anyone to see it. The memory of the incident (yes that's what I'm calling it) played over and over in my head. He'd started it, but it was my fault too. I couldn't forget the look in his eyes, there was an actual longing for _me_ there, no one had ever looked at me that way before. I'm not particularly attractive. I leave my hair long because it's my only unique quality. My upper lip is too skinny and my lower lip is too fat. Why can't I just have two matching skinny lips, or two equally fat ones for that matter? And who has purple eyes? I mean that's just freakin' weird. And to top it all off, I have freckles most frogs would die for. All this made me decide that it wasn't just some slip of emotions on his part; I wasn't desirable enough for that. No... It was some sort of head game, I was sure. And it was working; I had never paid my mundane looks any attention until now.

Rolin's cat had taken pity on me for some strange reason. She was sitting on my feet purring happily, absolutely convinced that the feeling of furry cat butt on my feet was going to make it all better. I gave her a good scratch behind the ears anyway, at least she was trying, stupid Rolin couldn't even bring himself to look at me._ Well he should be ashamed! What, does he really think that I'll fall madly in love with him and stay a prisoner just to be near him? Ha! He's probably running out of rope or something._

Or maybe he just didn't want to use my horse as a threat anymore. I could tell he was really impressed with the animal; he'd even gone through my bags and found the brush and light blanket I use on him after a run like that. Rolin took my horse's plate off and brushed him down as if he were his own; his dodo bird was practically trembling with jealousy. I frowned._ I hope he doesn't think he's keeping my horse when he turns me over to Jezzerlla._

The fact that my own sister had accused me of abuse after I had helped support her weighed heavily on me. Not only had she lied about me, but she was also trying to get me killed. I shuddered. My face was plastered all over a Horde capital, no telling how many adventurers were out there looking for me. Any Horde will kill Alliance on the spot for _free_, offer them money and you have a 100% guaranteed corpse on your doorstep. Fel, even most Alliance higher ups took abuse claims seriously, I wouldn't be surprised if there was a prison sentence waiting for me at home. I shook my head. I knew she was selfish and vain, but even this was a bit much. I felt sick with betrayal.

I looked up at my horse, something was wrong. His nostrils flared and he stomped his hooves irritably. I glanced at Laughtalie, she'd noticed too. Tharse slipped into stealth and Rolin drew his bow. The wind changed direction slightly; I could feel it brushing my skin like a ghost. Then I smelled it, rotting flesh. I heard footsteps and a horse whinnied, _not_ my horse by the way. I looked past the camp fire at the dark figures in the shadow of a nearby willow tree. I saw blue, glowing eyes. There was a Death Knight standing just outside the camp.

"Show yourself," Rolin warned steadily, "And maybe I won't shoot."

"I ask only for some water," the voice rasped. "I'm a traveler just like you."

The Death Knight stepped into the light, with its hands up. It was a forsaken Death Knight, which explained the smell. At the sight of a fellow Horde my captors let their guard down, but I didn't. The fact that I had no weapons was _painfully_ obvious, I could have screamed with frustration.

Tharse dropped out of stealth and gave the Death Knight a flask of water, "So, what brings yah dis way?"

The forsaken Death Knight took the water and sipped it slowly. Its face was so rotted I couldn't tell if it was male or female, and crude stitches held the remaining pieces of flesh to its face. "I'm a fortune seeker," It said dryly.

"Heh, aren't we all." Tharse said. "Yah doin' a quest or are yah just lookin' for work?"

The Death Knight looked at me. I stiffened. Where was a blunt club or even a good sized rock when you needed one?

"You travel with humans I see."

"Nah just haulin' in a bounty," Tharse answered. "Tha pay be good."

I glared at him. _Oh just keep sharing why don't you? Be sure and give it my social security number while you're at it!_

The rotting humanoid dropped the drink casually and stood, "Thank you for your hospitality. However, I must ask of you one more thing... "

"Whass'at?" Tharse asked cheerfully.

Thankfully Rolin and Laughtalie narrowed their eyes in suspicion. I suddenly remembered something. The flier that Rolin had showed me earlier that day said wanted dead or alive at the bottom. Dead or alive. Jezzerlla had wanted me to go to Northrend... Death Knight's have to die to serve the Lich King... It was all coming together.

The Death Knight unsheathed an enormous, glowing rune sword, "Hand over the rogue, peaceably."

Rolin stood and Angel crept up behind his feet, "How did you know she was a rogue?"

The forsaken Knight glared at him, "Don't argue with me, I haven't the time. The Lich King is becoming impatient."

Three light bulbs went on over my captors' heads._ Yes, nooooow you get it!_ I felt like a level one trainer.

"Yah mean we been takin' her to tha Lich King all dis time?" Laughtalie shouted.

Tharse shook his head, "I ain't givin' tha bastard another flesh soldier."

The decaying Knight growled and slammed its plate shod foot into the ground. Bones struggled up from the soggy earth, and they assembled themselves into a ghoul. Tharse vanished into a cloud of smoke as Laughtalie's pet raptor tore into the Death Knight and Angel clamped herself onto the ghoul. Rolin and Laughtalie jumped backwards and opened fire on the forsaken crusader. I took the opportunity of distraction to slip into stealth and raid their backpacks for my weapons. It wasn't difficult, Rolin had all my stuff. I grabbed what I needed and shoved most of my less crucial things into my backpack. I turned and crept back to the scene of the attack.

The forsaken soldier had managed to get a death grip Laughtalie and was choking her to death. Tharse and Rolin were fighting for her life, and loosing. I hesitated._ I should leave_, I thought._ I should leave! _I rolled my eyes at myself and crept up behind the Death Knight. I opened with a Garrote just to get the blood dripping. A mutilate rogue always does a little better if they can see some blood, that way you can see how much damage you're doing. I re-entered stealth and cheap shotted it, stunning it enough to drop Laughtalie. She gasped for air and threw an explosive trap at its feet. The huntress then turned and ran like a cheetah out of hell. _Smart girl._

The explosive caught the Death Knight's feet on fire, the smell was intolerable. It screamed and activated a trinket that stimulated an adrenalin rush, like that of 'Every Man for Himself'. It dashed out of the fire and beat the flames off its feet. Fortunately it only had one trinket, and I had more stuns where that came from. I sprinted up behind the Death Knight and kidney shotted the thing, HARD. _Time for slice and dice!_ I shredded its back into fleshy ribbons and landed a deep rupture on it as Tharse stunned it. Laughtalie and Rolin took the opportunity to unleash both their pets on it again and pummel it with poisoned arrows. The rotting crusader threw back its head and screamed a curse; suddenly ghouls were assembling all around us.

Take it from me; you do _NOT_ want one of those things biting you. It's a hellish way to go, and none of us wanted to turn into scourge zombies so our priorities were switched, to say the least. I threw my daggers into an arc around me and watched as they sliced through three ghouls and returned to me boomerang style. I grinned, I am a BIG Fan of Knives. Tharse did the same and the hunters hammered the air with volley and explosive shots.

The Death Knight staggered a few feet away and began to summon a Death Gate. "I will be back! The Lich King will have you all!" It cackled as the spell came to an end.

"It's getting away!" I yelled as I disemboweled a ghoul. I shoved it away and began to run at the Death Knight. The rotting crusader laughed as it stepped through the portal and was swallowed into nothing. The ghouls dropped to the ground when the Death Knight was gone, they were useless bones again.

I leaned on my knees and panted. So close. I straightened my posture and turned around to find Rolin, Laughtalie and Tharse staring at me. Respect and shock were evident on their faces.

"You could have run away." Rolin said flatly.

Laughtalie nodded slowly, "I tink yah saved me back there."

I returned my daggers to my belt and sighed, "This is bigger than us... This is bigger than the Horde and the Alliance."

Rolin nodded, "The Lich King is always trying to re-build his army... but now he has a personal vendetta against each of us."

Tharse rubbed his forehead, "Wha are we gonna do?"

"First things first," I said. "I'd like to have a word with my sister."

**xXx**


	7. Drop it Like it's Horde

K guys, it's been awhile since I hung out in Arathi Highlands so I may have a few names wrong. Thx for reading and reviewing! I wanted this to be longer but I never know when I'll get a chance at the internet.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Drop it Like it's Horde**

**Adelle:**

We wasted no time in leaving, no telling when that thing would be back. My odd trio of ex-captors wanted to get to Silver Moon City and confront my sister as bad as I did; she had marked their lives too. We planned to get to Arathi before the sun came up and seek shelter, but beyond that the details were fuzzy. We traveled into the Arathi Highlands on no sleep, it was 2am when we reached the crossroad that divided the Alliance and the Horde territory, about three miles each way we could find either fraction's base. There we could find shelter, food and 24 hour guard on high alert. There was only one problem.

"Which way should we go?" Rolin asked me.

I sat up straight in my saddle, feigning alertness. _Why is he asking me?_ I thought as I tried to shake off my exhaustion. _I'm not the boss._

He had a nasty habit of reading my mind. "You're the only Alliance here, so either way you take the bigger risk," he explained patiently.

I blinked. He was right. If I tried to smuggle all three of them into my base I'd be had for treason, and if I snuck into theirs I'd be killed upon discovery. I sighed. I did have a very elaborate costume that I used to disguise myself on my missions to Silver Moon, but I wasn't ready to let THAT particular cat out of the bag. No, there was only one way to do this.

"We have to split up," I said as I tugged my mount's reigns and turned onto the Alliance's road.

"Yah don't got much a chance on yah own," Laughtalie said. "Tha ting'll catch yah."

I frowned. She actually looked worried. "I don't fare well if the Horde catch me either. It's only three miles."

Rolin pulled his mount up beside me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "It would be selfish of me to let you go alone."

I flinched; I wasn't used to this new side of him. "I'll be fine," I said tightly. I could feel Laughtalie and Tharse's eyes boring into the back of my skull. "I'm actually the selfish one here," I added, allowing my tone to soften as I remembered we were all on the same side now. My chances were best with my own people, and we all knew it.

"We'll meet at Orge's Mound in the morning," Rolin said quietly, "Before the sun rises."

We all stared at each other in a wordless goodbye. I wasn't sure what to do when we got to Silver Moon, but I figured we'd deal with that when we came too it. Either way, I was too tired to think about it. I spurred my mount and sighed in relief as he tore down the road with inhuman speed. I hated any kind of emotional farewells, even though it was only for a few hours. Plus, it really bugged me how much I cared what happened to my Horde companions, how much I worried about them as I raced in the opposite direction.

I reached the Alliance base in no time it seemed. I slowed my mount to a trot and turned him onto the barely visible path that lead down into a crevice. I looked up at the bright stars as the earth walls rose in front of me. I sighed, I felt safer already. Tents were scattered around a large bonfire, and Alliance adventurers wandered around aimlessly, a few looked at me with curiosity. I dismounted and walked over to a man at a table positioned to the left of a cave opening.

"Welcome Miss," he said warmly, "Help yourself to the evening meal. Are you here to assist us with the impending battle for Arathi Basin?"

I bowed my head a little guiltily, "I'm sorry but I'm just passing through for now."

He nodded pleasantly, "Understandable. But you're still welcome at our fire."

"Thank you... Commander," I said glancing at his badge.

"I'm sorry," He said hesitantly with a little smile, "But have we met before?"

I smiled dryly. Ah human males and their pick up lines. 'Do you come here often?' was probably next. I shook my head slowly, then I froze as I saw the wanted posters pinned to the rock face behind him. I was staring into own, penciled reflection; my wanted poster was among the fliers.

"... 'Cause I'm sure I've seen you somewhere..." the commander droned on.

I couldn't move, I was frozen in horror as I watched the commander follow my gaze. He looked back towards me; his face was suddenly masked with calm composer. "Don't do anything rash miss..."

I bolted. I was on my horse before I could even think. I spurred the great creature into action; again I found relief in his unnatural talent for haste. We roared out of the former haven into the uncertain, dark prairie. I could hear shouts and hooves behind me. I found the crossroad I had been on earlier and barreled into Horde territory; my country men didn't dare follow me. I slowed my horse and crept into the foliage that surrounded the Witherbark trolls' village. I listened carefully for a few minutes. Silence encouraged me to dismount and rummage through my backpack. _I'm going to have to spend tonight in the Horde camp._ I thought gloomily.

I undid the seam at the bottom of my bag that hid my costume. I pursed my lips, I was going to have to improvise; in my regular get up someone from Silver Moon might recognize me. I pulled my choke strings and elk bone combs out of my hair, then I unsheathed my right hand dagger and bunched up my hair at the base of my neck. I squeezed my eyes shut and swallowed the vanity I hate to admit was even there. I gulped two deep breaths of dewy air before I sawed off my hair. I quickly turned over a rather large rock and shoved the dead locks under it.

I ran my fingers through my now short hair and bit my lip; it wasn't enough. I opened my herb pack and drew out the few precious black lotuses I had acquired. I knew I was hanging on to these for some reason. I thought dryly. I crushed the herbs into a fine, black powder and dumped them into a flask of water. I shook the flask and looked over my shoulder for the hundredth time. I crept towards a small body of water and dunked my head in, I came up and rubbed handfuls of the black potion into my hair, careful not let it run onto my face. I rinsed a few more times and wrung out my hair until clear water ran through my gloved fingers. I grimaced, the dye had turned my leather gloves a purplish black.

I pulled some linen out of my pack and dried my hair and face completely. I put the rest of my costume on and mentally thanked Kira the night elf for making it for me. I sighed and hoped my friend was fairing better than me. I looked into the pool of water in awe as a raven haired blood elf stared back at me. I nodded in satisfaction; this was going to make so many things so much easier.

**xXx**

**Rolin:**

I woke from a deep sleep with the feeling that I was being watched. I glanced at my window and saw that it was still dark. My head rolled to the right and I saw a female blood elf sitting on the foot of my bed. I bolted upright and fumbled for my blanket, but it was no where to be found. She arched a wicked, black brow.

"You snore."

I shook the foggy slumber from my mind. Why did her voice sound so familiar? Her uneven lips pulled into a grin and she fluttered her glowing, green eyes, "A _lot_, you snore a lot."

I blinked, I knew those lips all to well, "What are you doing here-and why-why are you-?"

She lowered her eyes, "My wanted poster is up at the Alliance hold." She swallowed, "They chased me out."

I looked at the rogue and felt pity, she really had no where to go. "Did you take a disguise potion?" I asked abruptly, amazed at the change in her appearance.

She shook her head and her shaggy, short raven hair fell into her glowing eyes. She's cut it. I realized with dismay. I cleared my throat, mildly disgusted with myself. _She can do whatever she wants with her hair. _I told myself.

"I don't have the herbs or the money," she said. "Besides, those things only last about an hour."

"How did you get your eyes to glow? And the ears?' I asked in puzzlement.

She pulled a glowing, green gem on a chain out of her shirt and clasped her fingers around it, her eyes stopped glowing. "Smoke and mirrors. I have a friend who dabbles in engineering and jewel crafting."

"Dabbles?" I raised a brow at the excellent craftsmanship.

"Her words, not mine." The rogue said with a shrug.

I reached out and touched her long, pointed ear, "It even feels real..."

She grinned, "It twitches too. See?" She crinkled her nose and the prosthetic ear twitched in response. She turned her head and pointed to a silver stud in her nose, it had a delicate chain that discreetly connected to the ear. "Hair line trigger." She informed me.

I stared at her for a few moments in awe. Suddenly our half kiss from the day before came to mind and I scooted away from her, "I suppose you'll want to sleep..." I said as I half rose.

"I already have it covered," she said, nodding towards the floor. I looked down and saw my blanket AND pillow arranged neatly on the floor. _So that's where it went._ I thought grimly.

"Cute shorts by the way," she added perkily.

I grumbled at my state of undress. She just HAD to take my blanket the ONE night I sleep in my underwear. I looked back at the rogue and raised an eyebrow, "I suppose you want the bed?"

"No way, you got your Horde cooties on it."

"Horde cooties?"

"Yes."

"Are you an adolescent?"

The rogue laughed and pulled off her boots, "Good night, pretty boy."

"_Pretty_ boy?"

She clamped her hands over her mouth, "Did I say that out loud?"

"I'm afraid you did. Is that how you refer to me in your mind?"

"Maybe," she said as she jumped off the bed and began to make herself comfortable on my floor. She lay flat on her back with her arms folded behind her head, a faint smile tugged at the corners of her unique lips.

"I have a name you know, a very proper one."

"Rolin..." she unfolded her right arm and tapped her lower lip in thought. "Doesn't that mean 'Girly Man' in orcish?"

I snorted, "Very cute. It means 'Archer' in thalassian. My mother knew I was to be a hunter the minute I was born."

The rogue grew quiet. I realized the word 'mother' was a sore spot for her. I suddenly realized that I had no idea what her name was. "What _is_ your name?" After I said it I realized it sounded more like a demand than a question.

The rogue rolled off her back and onto her side facing me, she looked up at me and uttered a dull, flat sound in common.

I sighed in exasperation, "I can't understand common."

Her eyes flickered down and she toyed with the chain around her neck. "Adelle," she said in perfect thalassian.

"The 'Star Chaser'?" I asked. The translation in thalassian was the name of a fictional heroine. My mother had told me the stories as a child.

She looked up at me, "The night elf translation means '_Followed_ by the Stars' but whatever."

I shook my head, "You speak thalassian too?"

"Some," she said hesitantly, but I sensed she wasn't telling me the whole truth.

"You still don't trust me," I said softly.

Adelle held my gaze steadily, "I can't even trust my own blood." She then turned away, signaling an end to our conversation.

I rolled over and tried to sleep, but my mind was caught up in to many thoughts.

**xXx**

"Rise 'n shine!" I opened my eyes to find myself face to face with Tharse.

I rolled onto my stomach, trying to spare my nose the assault of troll breath. "Your breath does not improve with sleep you know."

Tharse laughed, "An' yah grumpy attitude don't improve wit company. I seen yah girl friend leavin' yah room dis mornin'. Not bad... "

"That was Adelle," I informed him.

"It got a name too eh? Must be serious..." Tharse cackled in delight.

I sighed in exasperation and faced him, "Adelle the rogue."

Tharse blinked.

"OUR rogue," I explained.

"How tha-?"

"Alli kicked me out."

We turned to see Adelle standing in the doorway with her arms folded. Laughtalie stood behind her; the huntress' exasperation was barely veiled.

"We bettah get movin' or we'll be flyin' ovah the Plague Lands in tha dark," Laughtalie snapped as she walked past Adelle.

I blinked. Flight paths, why hadn't I thought of that? That shaved days off our trip. I suppose I hadn't thought of it before because I had assumed we would be masking the presence of a human companion among us. I frowned. It would have been helpful of Adelle to mention her ability to disguise herself before hand. What did she think she was going to do once we got to Silver Moon? Seek refuge in Tharse's reeking cape again?

"Why didn't you tell us about your disguise sooner?" I asked her.

Adelle stared at me blankly; I'd caught her off guard. "Irked because my bag of tricks is bigger than yours?" She asked with a wicked grin.

Her way of answering a question with a question annoyed me. I opened my mouth to discuss the matter further but Laughtalie cut me off.

"We bettah eat den we leavin'." The huntress said as she shrugged her pack off her shoulders and opened it. "Ah got some old chilled meat an' a worg haunch."

Adelle and I glanced at each other, we were both very well aware of trolls and their habit of eating raw meat; neither of us relished the thought.

"I have some bonescale snappers I can cook really quick," Adelle said hastily as she slipped off her pack.

"We don' got time-"

"Rolin and I can eat on the way," the rogue said quickly. "You and Tharse... um... go ahead."

I barely masked my relief as I jumped out of bed and quickly dressed. Adelle had a fire going on the earthen floor in no time; the room was filled with the aroma of cooking fish.

"How do I know you won't poison me?" I asked with a grin as she sprinkled Northren spices onto the fillets.

Adelle looked up at me and smiled jauntily, "I'll happily eat this all by myself if you're so worried. I'm sure Laughtalie still has that worg haunch..."

I wrinkled my nose in mock disgust, "I'll risk it. I don't relish the thought of raw meat or my own cooking for that matter."

The fraud elf threw back her head and laughed. I suddenly realized I had teased her on purpose. I liked her laugh.

Laughtalie poked her head back in the room, "Come _on_ le's _go_!"

Adelle quickly flipped a fillet off the makeshift pan and tossed it onto a clean linen. "Here you go," she said hastily as she handed it to me. She did the same with the other fillet and stomped out the fire. "Ok, let's go," she said as she rushed past me.

I followed Adelle into the blinding light. I squinted. _No wonder Laughtalie is in such a hurry, it's past noon._ We quickly made our way to the stable master and admitted Angel and our mounts. I could tell Adelle was terrified to leave her horse in a Horde establishment, but she had little other choice.

"Fiiine animal... " The orc stable master said as he ran his hand over the onyx creature in awe." Where did you get such a mount?"

"Stole it off a dead Alli," Adelle said flatly. "He better be here when I get back," she threatened.

The orc grinned, "I won't sell him, elf. I have a reputation to uphold too you know. Just send me another gold piece if you're gone longer than a week."

Adelle nodded and I could see her jaw clench, she turned and never looked back. I felt she had done this before. We found Laughtalie and Tharse waiting for us at the flight master.

"Hey thanks fer showin' up," Tharse said sarcastically. "At tha rate you two love birds are goin' we'll hafta quit now an' try again tomorrow."

I froze. _WHAT did he call us?_

Laughtalie smacked him on the back of the head, "I tole' yah not ta say no ting! Yah big kodo!"

"Ok ok!" Tharse whined. "But dis be weird mon, we gotta talk about it someday. Laughtalie seen yah two before," the troll said with genuine concern.

I growled, "We're not talking about it."

"Oh jah? How come?"

Adelle grabbed Tharse by the tusk and yanked him towards her. "Because I hit a lot harder than your sister does," she hissed in his ear. She roughly shoved him back and marched over the to flight master.

Tharse looked at me and blinked, "Ok, good luck with dat one."


	8. Off to see the Witch

**Chapter Eight: Off to see the Witch**

**Adelle:**

Our flight was fairly uneventful, even though we DID end up flying over the Plague Lands at dusk. Apparently the Lich King and his 'It' thing weren't ready for us yet. I decided that when the inevitable slaughtering came I would shove Tharse at him first; I was really pissed at the troll. I knew his sister had told him what had happened, but I dearly hoped that the 'incident' would never find its way into discussion. So much for that.

It was dark when our flight finally came to an end, and I could have counted every bone in my body. Flying was quicker than riding, but it took just as much out of you if not more. I stretched and tried to adjust my vision discreetly. All elves can see in the dark uninhibited, but I had no such ability; although my handy eye glowing gadget did help some.

Silver Moon City was just the same as the day I'd left it. The shade of the large, rust colored trees lining the street engulfed me in a cool embrace, and the stars hung low like gems in the sky, if I didn't know better I might have tried to reach out and touch one. I had always kind of liked Silver Moon, it was like the wealthy... purple version of Storm Wind. Cool, smooth stoned paths welcomed my feet, semi transparent curtains hung in almost every doorway and the scent of ripe fruit wafted in the air. Street lights could be seen every couple of feet, although they were hardly necessary due to the night vision of the occupants and the ever present moon.

Rolin lightly touched my elbow; I almost jumped right out of my skin. "It's a courtesy for the other members of our fraction," he whispered lightly in my ear.

I blinked. _HUH? Ohhh... the lights._ I felt like a dork. Then I got mad, it was his fault... getting all touchy and whispery making me feel like a retard. "Is there really any reason to whisper at me?" I snarled.

He grinned, "I think I just like to irritate you."

I could feel my lip curl involuntarily, "You must not value your life then."

He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes, "I think it may be because of that scrunchy thing your nose does." He said simply then turned and walked ahead of me.

I growled, careful not to let my nose scrunch and followed him. I heard Tharse snicker behind me. "You'll have to sleep sometime!" I hissed over my shoulder.

"Any idea where your sister lives?" Rolin asked over his shoulder.

_Yes. Exactly. I could tell you where she keeps her stash of man panties._ I thought dryly. But considering my position I would have to imply otherwise. I quickened my stride to catch up with him and I fumbled in my pack for her 'address'. Luckily, the paper was in common script, so none of them realized it was just and old alchemy recipe. "I have an address," I mumbled. "Any idea where... Court of the Sun is?"

Rolin raised a brow, "She lives in the court of our Ki-" he stopped.

I grinned inwardly. King. He didn't trust me either. I feigned innocence. "Is that a problem?"

"No... no." Rolin shook his head and frowned as he turned to the left and led us into the corridor that would take us to the Court of the Sun. As we pushed past the purple drapes I saw an entourage of stunning female blood elves exit the area I knew very well was the King's dwelling. I halted and ducked behind Rolin. I recognized every face among them, I was once a part of that entourage; they were the royal servant girls. I squeezed my eyes shut employing the 'If I can't see you, you can't see me!' technique and _praying_ none of them recognized me.

"Hello there!" an airy voice rang in thalassian.

I cringed. _Oh this is gonna suck._

"Hello Stella," Rolin said.

I was overwhelmed with relief and another odd feeling I'd never experienced before. Was it jealousy? I mentally slapped myself. _Shake it off._

"I'm so pleased to see you home again!" Stella the garnet haired beauty cried. I examined her closely. Yup, it was Stella alright. I remembered disliking her before.

"Not for long," Rolin assured her, his words tinged with irritation.

"Doing another errand for the King? I heard the last raid you went on against our enemies of the south was quite successful!"

Rolin visibly winced at the word 'King'. I nearly giggled, as it was a very un-lady like little snort got out. I think sleep deprivation was getting to me, hunger as well; the bonescale snapper had been nearly twelve hours before. I wasn't off my rocker enough to miss her say 'raid' though; I just couldn't put my finger on whether she meant Storm Wind City or Iron Forge by 'south'.

"Well I have very important things to do so-goodbye." Rolin said hastily as he grabbed my hand and began to drag me away. I smirked; he wanted to get me out of there before Stella ran off her mouth again. It was hilarious because I probably could have given him more information about his King than Stella could. I bet neither of them knew that the King took three potty breaks on the dot and never had guards escort him, or that his favorite wine was Moonberry and that he had a telltale twitch in his left eye when he lied.

"Who's your friend?" Stella snapped.

I gulped; I could feel her sharp eyes on me. Rolin caught my unease and his eyes narrowed. I noticed just then that he had pupils. Blood elves normally have pupil less glowing eyes; and while his eyes still glowed normally, there were unmistakable dark green pupils in the centers.

"Just a friend," Rolin said sharply as he dragged me away.

Once we were out of sight and earshot he shoved me in front of a wall and glared. I looked around, where had Laughtalie and Tharse gone?

"Something is off," Rolin said tightly. He folded his arms and circled me, his tuned ears taking in every hitch in my breath, and his critical eyes watched every muscle in my face for the slightest betrayal of my emotions. "What are you so nervous about?" He asked as he leaned in a little to close for comfort.

I glared at him, "I'm in a Horde city where the only thing that stands between me and certain death are a pair of FAKE ears."

Rolin's intelligent eyes flickered over me, "You're not afraid of death, or servant girls for that matter."

I stared at him. I never was a very good liar. "You're in my space," I said flatly as I shoved him back.

He batted my hand away and invaded my space again, a tad closer this time. "You're in my home capital, no space is your space," he hissed.

Anger crawled up my throat and I ground my teeth to keep it at bay, "I wouldn't be in your precious city if you hadn't kidnapped me in the first place. And for your information, my space is where ever I _stand_ and anyone who invades it takes their life into their hands."

I stepped back and my head smacked into the wall. Rolin braced his hands on either side of me, effectively blocking any easy escape.

"You're not going anywhere until I get a straight answer from you."

He leaned forward intending to be intimidating, but we both froze in shock when our noses brushed. His dark green pupils contracted; He tried to hide it by glaring at me but I know fear when I see it. What I couldn't understand was if he was so freakin' afraid why didn't he back the fel off? I looked over his shoulder, where the flying murlock were Tharse and Laughtalie? I felt his thumb brush my chin, but I refused to look at him, I didn't want him to see how terrified I was either. _Why, why didn't I just take off when I had the chance?_ I agonized. _I could have avoided this entire thing!_

Then I felt his fingers in my hair, right behind my fake ear. I looked back at him, startled by the sudden shift in attitude. His eyes were soft now, but the fear still lingered there.

"What are you so afraid of?" He whispered.

My eyes widened, "Everything! The-the way you're acting, the way you make me feel like an idiot sometimes- I don't know! Even-" I pulled his hand out of my hair, "Even just now you could have exposed me to the world. You could destroy me; you could take away everything... " I took a deep breath. "Not that I have anything, even my own country has turned its back on me," I lamented.

But the thing that scared me the most? How little he had to do to get that information out of me. I kept those thoughts in my SOUL, where no one is supposed to steal them from me.

Rolin caressed my chin. "I won't do that," he said as he softly kissed my cheek. I was shocked. _Why the fel does he care?_ I thought. I looked up into his eyes again and saw deep pity. I hate pity. He kissed my forehead, and then his lips were on my nose. I couldn't move. His lips were a hairsbreadth away from mine and he stared at me intently, as if he was asking my permission.

I hit the ground like a dead man. I scrambled past him and quickly stood just as Laughtalie and Tharse came around the corner.

"There yah are! We been lookin' for yah for ovah ten minutes!" Laughtalie scolded.

"Wha' were you two doin'?" Tharse asked knowingly.

I raised my eyebrow. _In this case? Exactly what it looks like_. I grabbed my makeshift 'map' and held it in front of me like a shield. "Looking for my sister," I answered, not caring how bogus it sounded.

I turned to Rolin and almost felt a pang of regret. He had a mask, I discovered, just like mine. You only need it when you're hurt, and his was firmly in place.

"Let's go then," he said tightly.

I nodded and gritted my teeth. Why couldn't he just be the scum sucking, blood thirsty Horde he was supposed to be? Why did he have to have feelings? And further more, why did I care so much if I had hurt his damned feelings anyway? He should be the one wanting to crawl in a hole and die, not me! And what right had he to pity me? I felt sick. _I can take care of myself._ I thought stubbornly.

I pretended to get lost a couple of times before we finally 'found' Jezzerlla's apartment. My knock was answered by a dark haired blood elf. Her green eyes were dim, and her face was covered with light, crisscrossing scars. She was very guarded, and she shrunk away from me as if she expected me to hit her. It's her scars, I realized. Blood elves are extremely prideful of their racial beauty, and they usually shun anyone that is even slightly marred. No telling how her own people probably treated her.

"Is Jezzerlla home?" I asked, "I need to see her."

The elf eyed me warily, "Who are you?"

"I work with Jezzerlla, and something has come up." I suddenly wanted to cram my feet into my mouth. Jezzerlla didn't work! I supported her!

The woman nodded. "Oh," She said softly. "You're a *ahem* one of those girls too... "

I gaped. Jezzerlla was a call girl? Why? She certainty didn't need the money! But this was no time to debate my sister's moral status. "Is she home?" I asked impatiently, craning my neck and trying to see around the poor elf.

"No," the woman sighed.

I was too tired to argue with her, I figured I could try again in the morning after I'd had food and sleep. "Ok," I said with an audible measure of defeat. "Tell your mistress I was here please and that I have her money." I figured the word 'money' would bring Jez out of hiding if she was in earshot at least. No such luck.

The elf blinked. "Jezzerlla is not my mistress," she said flatly. "She is my daughter," the scarred woman added before the door was closed in my face.

I stared at the ornate door in dumb shock. I had just met my stepmother. But something didn't fit... It was then that I realized that the elf's dull eyes had pupils, just like Jezzerlla's... and just like Rolin did. I turned around and looked at him like I was seeing him for the first time.

Rolin was taller than most blood elves, he was slightly bulkier too. His shaggy hair was light and the stubble on his chin was dark. Elves' hair is supposed to be perfect, and all in one uniform shade. I looked at his eyes, specifically at his pupils that weren't supposed to be there. Rolin was half human.

I could have slapped myself. I off all people should have seen what he was, but I was too caught up in avoiding him and smothering all the touchy feely stuff to notice. It explained so much; like his mask and how I had accidentally got under it. Blood elves are incredibly vain selfish creatures; the fact that he even had woundable feelings at all should have clued me in. His humanity also explained his ability to practically read my mind, human emotions were not lost on him. This also explained his pity for me. Like me, he had no one. The Horde could easily turn him away anytime for being a half blood and the Alliance would have never accepted him in the first place.

His calculating eyes were scrutinizing me closely as I was putting all this together, and he didn't like what he saw.

"We'll worry about this in the morning," he said briskly. And then he turned around and disappeared into a darkened alley.

We all stared after him in silence.

"I be beat," Tharse said as he scratched the back of his neck. "Les' find an inn or somethin'."

"What about Rolin?" Laughtalie asked as she scanned the darkness he had disappeared into.

Tharse shrugged, "He's probably stayin' with his mum, she live around 'ere somewhere. Com'on sis les go, I be gettin' hungry."

Laughtalie looked at me funny, and then she shrugged. "Okey den, but Adelle and I are gettin' a room separate from YOU."

Tharse rolled his eyes, "Good! Dat way I get some peace an' quiet!" The rogue troll winked at me and then turned and led us out of the Court of the Sun.

Laughtalie kept pace with me. "He been 'ere a lot," she said nodding at Tharse. "Him and Rolin go way back."

I stayed silent, trying to not encourage her to stay on the topic of Rolin. I didn't even want to think about him, let alone talk about him.

**xXx**

The room Laughtalie and I rented was small but extravagant. The inn keeper had taken one look at us and asked if we would like baths drawn in the room, to which we both readily agreed. I hadn't had a bath in over a week, and Laughtalie probably hadn't either. The tubs had a privacy curtain drawn in-between them and the curtain on the window was closed too. Steam rose out of the ornate tubs, and I could smell purple lotus and talandra's rose **** in the room. I sighed happily as I sunk into the warm water. Blood elves may be snobs, but they sure know what they're doing when it comes to personal hygiene.

Laughtalie pulled back the curtain slightly and peeked around it. "Adelle? We need ta talk."

I looked at her in horror. I had taken off my fake ears and necklace, and I was naked in a tub. It's not like I could hop out of there and go tearing down the streets of Silver Moon as a nude human, even though I did consider it. Laughtalie was very clever, and she had impeccable timing.

I groaned, "Now?"

She grinned, "I can't tink of a bettah time."

I glared. She reminded me of a certain night elf back home. "Shoot. No, literally-please shoot me."

Laughtalie threw back her head and laughed softly. Then she sighed and the laughter faded from her face, she stared into her scented tub solemnly. "Yah can't keep on goin' like dis... you and Rolin."

I blinked; her approach was quite refreshing, actually. I had expected some 'love prevails all' speech, but she was actually being honest. "I know," I said as I pulled my choppy hair into a pony tail. I still wasn't sure how durable my black lotus dye was.

"I'm not sayin' dat I don't like you," she said quickly. "Yah actually dah most respectable human I evah met."

I smiled. "You're the only troll I'd carry on a conversation with in a bath tub."

She smiled again, but it was a sad smile. "I tink he really cares for yah."

I looked away, "He pities me."

Laughtalie nodded and picked up her soap bar, "Pity is a way a carin'... but he feels more dan dat."

I sighed, "How do I stop him from feeling that way?"

Laughtalie's critical red eyes scanned my face. "Yah gonna have ta stop feelin' dat way yourself," she said a little harshly. She frowned and started scrubbing her knee furiously. "Dah two of you gonna get killed if yah don't stop it soon. Nobody gonna tolerate no blood elf and human bein' together."

I saw tears pooling in her garnet eyes. It was then that I realized she thought of me as a friend too, her tears were as much for me as they were for Rolin. I bit my lip; I knew what I had to do.

"After... this is done... I'll go away. Trust me, I can disappear and no one can find me."

Laughtalie smiled sadly, "Yah gonna have ta break his heart ta save his life. Dat man will tear apart Azeroth lookin' for yah if you don't. I know."

My vision blurred. I realized how strongly I felt then, and how bad it was going to hurt when I took her sound advice. I remembered the look on his face from earlier that evening, and I knew I was going to have to face that look again in the near future. I had never felt this way about anyone before, it was new and terrifying to me.

I could feel Laughtalie watching me. "I'll keep an eye him for yah when yah go. An' yah promise me ta move on too, don' let dis eat yah alive."

I looked at her and saw more than pity in her eyes. There was understanding there, and great knowledge. "You've done this before, haven't you?" I asked.

Laughtalie shook her head and started methodically scrubbing her shoulder. "Dah now, no need ta be talkin' about me," she said as her voice thickened with emotion.

Then I knew. Out there in Azeroth somewhere there was a man looking for Laughtalie. Someone she loved enough to let go of, someone she'd rather live without then risk his life. I knew that I would bare this burden too, if she could do it then so would I. I smiled at her, the troll and I shared a bond that no one could ever understand.

Laughtalie set down her bar of soap and swallowed, "Dis gonna be tha hardest ting yah evah done, but it won't kill yah."

**xXx**

**Rolin:**

My mother was impossible. The minute I got in the door she was fluttering all about the house demanding to know who the girl was that I had been seen with. I rolled my eyes, that cursed Stella must have told all of Silver Moon City. Mother was glaring at me from the entry way to the kitchen; however, her jade eyes betrayed her absolute delight. My mother was a stunning frost mage, it had been said that her looks alone could freeze a mans heart sooner than her magic. Fine lines around her eyes and mouth from years of laughing were the only things that betrayed any sign of aging. Even then, no one could have guessed that she was nearly two hundred years old.

My people had always held my mother in contempt. She didn't care what others thought of her, and she had no compunctions about letting her opinion be known. She laughed whenever she felt the urge; in her book discretion was just another way to die. She obviously wasn't very racist, considering her choice in marital partners; just another thing blood elves didn't like about her. She had easily charmed the other races of the Horde though, that was the only thing that kept her from eternal banishment.

"Well?" My mother demanded. "What is her name? Am I ever going to meet her?"

"No," I stated flatly.

"Men! Do you realize that I have been waiting nearly two hundred years for grandchildren? Do you know anyone else who would put up with that?"

I raised my eyebrows, "You only gave birth to me thirty years ago."

She grinned, "Well then I digress. But twenty years might as well be two hundred- same difference if you ask me."

We both turned when we heard pounding on the door. My mother patted me affectionately and flitted off down the hall. I shook my head and sought refuge in the kitchen in case it was that bigmouth Stella again.

"Tharse!" The delighted cry from my mother came floating into the kitchen. I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose. _What is HE doing here?_

"You didn't tell me your friends were in town!" She accused as she dragged the chuckling troll into the kitchen.

"That's because they aren't," I said in mock irritation.

That earned a whack on the head from my mother and an uproarious laugh from Tharse. The troll seated himself at the table while my mother bustled about banging cupboards and going on about how hungry we must be.

Tharse looked at me, all signs of amusement gone. "I came here ta talk ta yah."

My mother practically vaulted across the table to the chair beside him. "Oooo! What-what? What about?"

I glared, "I'm sure he means alone."

"Actually," Tharse said casually as he pulled a tooth pick out of his pocket and began chewing on it, "Yah motha might have some insight on dis one."

"If we do talk I'd rather it be alo-" my mother's hand clamped over my mouth.

"Hush dear! Tharse is talking."

I sighed. Nothing could be worse than this.

Tharse leaned forward, "I'm sure yah heard about tha girl by now, huh Siara?"

"Not from HIM," she said loftily as she jerked her head in my direction.

Tharse laughed, "He ain't even tellin' himself yet."

I started mentally writing my will and testament for my inevitable suicide.

"What is she like?" Mother asked eagerly.

"She be human for one ting."

Silence. I looked up to see my mother gaping at me. Suddenly she threw back her head and laughed.

I looked away from my hysterical mother and glared at Tharse, "I'm going to kill you."

"N-no!" Mother wheezed through tears of mirth. "You're going to-n-need all the friends you can get!" She dissolved into giggles again. "Oh Tharse! You wouldn't believe all the _fel_ this one put me through because of his father-all the times he came home from school whining that none of the kids liked him because-because-Oh this is just so funny!"

I sighed, "Pull yourself together, Mother."

It was about another twenty minutes before my mother found her sanity. "Seriously now Rolin," she said as she stirred a pot of soup, "This can't work. Believe me, I know. You'll be shunned for life."

"I don't plan on it going anywhere," I said flatly, although the taunting voice in my head disagreed.

Tharse shrugged, "Mebbie a one night stand'll get it outta yah system."

Mother slapped him with her spoon, "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Tharse leaned back and grinned, "I kiss anybody that'll let me wit dis mouth."

My mother laughed heartily as she turned to retrieve the bread from the oven. "Tharse you're going to make some young lady very suspicious someday."

"And homicidal," I added helpfully.

*WHAP* That wasn't the last time I saw stars that evening.

**xXx**

**Adelle:**

The sun greeted me cheerily, although I didn't return the sentiment. The bright rays danced over the colorful bedding, nearly blinding me with purples and blues. I sat up and stretched, the bath had done amazing things for my poor muscles, I felt almost human. I looked over to see Laughtalie sleeping soundly. I quietly slipped out of bed so as not to disturb her. I found a note from the inn keeper shoved under the door; it said I had a visitor waiting for me. I took a deep breath to gird my loins. It could be one of two persons, neither of which I wanted to see.

I got dressed and went down stairs. I found the inn keeper easily enough and he pointed to a hooded figure sitting in the dining area. I took a deep breath as I approached the figure, preparing myself for either Rolin or my sister. Imagine my surprise when I discovered it was my stepmother who sat at the table. The woman looked up at me, something was different. The sternness was still there but none of the fear. She didn't look angry... just firm.

"Jezzerlla is not well," she said as I sat across from her.

I frowned, "She can't... see me then?"

The woman smiled wanly, "I know you don't work with her."

I gulped, "Yesterday you assumed-"

"That was for your friend's benefit. I know a whore when I see one, and you're certainty not in that line of work. I just wanted you to know what your sister is up to theses days."

I'm surprised my eyes didn't jump out of my skull and plop in her drink, I was that shocked. "Sister you say?" I said weakly.

Her eyes narrowed, "Cut the tauren Adelle."

I swallowed. This chick was good. "Consider it cut."

She nodded and a smile crinkled at the corner of her eyes. "You've grown well; you look a lot like your father."

I laughed, "The last time someone mentioned my father I got kidnapped." I sighed and examined her closely. The only emotion on her face was stress. She must have peeked over her shoulder six times since our conversation began. "How do you know my father?" I asked, to curious to care who she was or how she knew my name.

The elf reached into her cape and pulled out a necklace with a pendant almost exactly like mine. She wrapped her fingers around it and her glowing eyes went out like a candle, leaving eyes as blue as skyflare gems. My mind whirled back to the few childhood memories I had. Blue eyes smiled at me on my fifth birthday, blue eyes told me I could do anything I wanted to as long as I put my mind to it, blue eyes showed me how to clean a dagger... blue eyes died in front of me sixteen years ago.

I couldn't speak. My mother let go of the gem and her eyes regained their jade glow, she pulled her hood closer to the sides of her face self consciously. "We can't talk here," she said earnestly.

I stared at her stupidly.

"Adelle!" She said desperately as she grabbed my hands, "I'm sorry! I would have stayed with you if I could but-" She shook her head and tears pooled in her eyes.

I snapped out of my stupor and tightened my grip on her hands. My mother was alive and she thought I was angry at her, but I could have died with happiness. "Where can we talk?" I choked, unsuccessful at keeping my own tears at bay.

Relief flooded her face, "At the house, your sister won't be back for a few hours yet. We must go separately, make sure no one follows you."

I nodded as she stood and slipped out. I waited for five minutes before I left. I stealthed behind a tree and kept to the shadows from there, I purposely made my way winding and tedious. My mother looked truly terrified of something, or someone. I wasn't about to risk getting her in trouble. Then a thought occurred to me, she had called Jezzerlla her daughter. I almost tripped when it occurred to me that Jez was my half sister through my mother, not my father. I had a million questions when I got to Jezzerlla's apartment.

My mother quietly opened the door and led me down into a storage room, "When I said your sister wasn't well I didn't mean physically." She locked eyes with me, "Jezzerlla is insane."

"Insane? Like really insane or just I'm so crazy I think I'll tell the world my sister enslaves me crazy?"

She froze, "She did that?"

I nodded, "There are wanted posters with my face on them all over Azeroth. Slavery is illegal in the Eastern Kingdoms, and Horde will do anything to take a run at an Alli."

My mother closed her eyes and her nostrils flared, "Jezzerlla is certifiable. But her father won't allow her to be hospitalized so she is loose on the world."

I blinked, "Her father?"

She took off her hood and sat down on a packing crate, "Adelle... when we were attacked..."

"I thought you were dead," I whispered. "All this time."

My mother smiled ruefully, "Sometimes I wish I were." She sighed and shook her head, "They beat me to unconsciousness, not death."

I could feel tears pooling up in my eyes again. How horrible it must have been for her, it was like the nightmare had never ended... And all this time I had told myself that she was safe in another world and could never be hurt again, but I was wrong.

"Jezzerlla's father took me as a slave, I've been his ever since. Once I gave birth to her he decided not to sell me... apparently he'd wanted children. Her father is a Death Knight supposedly come back to the Horde, but both him and Jezzerlla still worship that monster."

So many pieces fell into the puzzle. The Lich King was trying to build an army, and Jez was trying to show her devotion to him by giving him the next best thing to her own blood... me.

"Let's run away." I said abruptly.

She looked at me and laughed, "Where? Theatus can find me where ever the Horde reign, and the Alliance will lock you away if they catch you. Besides... she is my daughter."

I stared at my feet. She was right. Where could we go? Even neutral cities didn't seem safe. We were trapped. Then I realized something, WE may be at a loss but my mother had a chance on her own.

"The Alliance would arrest me, _not_ you. I can get you to Strom Wind via Booty Bay-"

"And then what? Do I just leave Jezzerlla here to wallow in her insanity? She even can't take care of herself-"

"What are you asking me?" I said, "Do you want me to just leave you here to be enslaved and abused the rest of your life? I've lived my whole life thinking you were dead, how can I go on knowing that I left you to a fate worse than dea-"

She grabbed my hands, "It's not as bad as you might think... Jezzerlla needs me Adelle! Give her a chance."

I glared, "Give her a chance to work you to death? To stab me in the back again-to what?"

She looked at me intently, her disguised eyes radiating wisdom and sadness, "I know what you came here to do, Adelle... I didn't know why until now but... Revenge is never the answer, no matter the injustice. I'm asking you to show her mercy, regardless of whether she deserves it or not. I know you believe as I do, that is the most important thing I taught you before I was taken. The Light has shown us an incredible mercy in this world... What are we if we cannot return that mercy to something so small in comparison?"

I leaned against the cold wall, totally defeated. I knew she was right, and that I was wrong, but the pain I felt for what she was asking me to do was unbearable. The thing I wanted most in the world was justice for my mother, I wanted the entire world to see the wrong she'd been dealt and I wanted her abusers to be punished. She was asking me to just walk away... to let it go and let the slate of my enemy be cleaned... to forgive Jezzerlla.

We both turned to the open doorway when we heard a hallow clapping sound. I looked up to see two small, smooth little hands clasped in a mocking applaud... above the hands were two perfect little lips pressed into a smirk with a pair of wicked, glowing eyes above them. "Touching speech mother."

Jezzerlla stood in the doorway. "It's so good to have the family all together, don't you think?"

**xXx**


End file.
